Dans le Grand Hall resonne l'Hymne de Poudlard
by So.Bubule
Summary: Tout commence comme une musique et dans un lieu unique. Une main sur son genoux, ses lèvres dans son cou, et sa chemise qui glisse, glisse jusqu'à rejoindre sa cape et sa cravate sur le sol... Un autre recueil d'OS plus ou moins matures sur Lily et James.
1. Feeling Good

Hell'O every buddies ! (une fois n'est pas coutume je fais mon petit mot avant le texte)

Le soleil est de retour en France, et pour fêter ça j'ai décidé de vous pondre un petit recueil d'OS plus ou moins coquins (huhu). Alors je ne suis pas encore très sure de comment mettre en forme toutes mes idées, surtout que le M est vachement compliqué à écrire, donc dites moi si c'est correcte ou non.

L'idée est de s'inspirer d'un morceau de musique qui en quelque sorte ressort toutes les impressions du texte. Alors ça veut pas dire que je l'ai écouté durant l'écriture, plutôt que je trouve que les accords, les riffs de guitares, la tessiture du chanteur ou juste le mouvement que peuvent avoir des doigts sur un clavier, dégagent une certaine sensualité. Y aura de tout, de tous styles, de toutes époques même si j'aurais voulu ne m'inspirer que de musiques des années 60-70 pour mieux coller avec la jeunesse du couple Lily/James, mais à bien y réfléchir on passerait à coté de morceaux vraiment planants…

Autre contrainte, le lieu. J'ai toute une petite liste d'endroit dans Poudlard et ailleurs pour cadré leurs ébats. Bien-sûr je suis open à toute suggestion ! Concernant les textes eux mêmes, ils n'auront pas vraiment d'intérêt, vous n'y apprendrez rien de crucial, je n'ai pas de trame, ni d'intrigue, ce sont juste des OS croustillants avec un prétexte pour les écrire ! Il n'y aura rien de porn-gore ou de trash, je ne trouve pas ça du tout intéressant et agréable à lire, alors à écrire je n'en parle même pas ! Évidement, vous êtes prévenus, si vous estimez ne pas être assez mature pour lire ce genre de textes, arrêtez vous maintenant…

Le premier est passablement soft, mais c'est parce que je voulais faire une espèce d'introduction, histoire de tâter le terrain. Je ferrais en sorte de vous poster quelque chose de plus suggestif incessamment sous peu, mais par la suite je pense que les ups seront plutôt sporadiques.

Quant aux personnages, si vous ne reconnaissez pas les noms c'est qu'ils sortent de ma tête. Voila vous savez tout ! Je vais arrêter ce blabla qui est devenu bien trop long…

Pour finir, juste encore quelques mots, je vous surkiff. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, favs, follows, mps… Ça me touche énormément, et surtout ça booste l'envie de continuer ! Milles mercis.

Bon je me tais, kisses, So.

**La Grande Salle, table des Gryffondor ;**

_**Feeling Good**_** – Nina Simone , (2'54'')**

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel,  
>Scent of the pine you know how I feel,<br>Oh freedom is mine,  
>And I know how I feel…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jus de Citrouille et Clins d'œil.<span>**

La grande porte s'ouvre et les jumeaux Norton entrent en se disputant comme à leur habitude. Clarisse va rejoindre ses amis à la table des Poufsouffles tout en fusillant son frère Jeffrey du regard alors qu'il s'assoit avec les Serpentards. De l'autre coté de la table, Marlene parle fort avec Remus, qui est arrivé il y a quelques minutes, sur un devoir de Défense. Apparemment ils n'ont pas le même avis sur les Inferis et Sirius les écoute tout en mâchouillant son bacon, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Peter lui feuillète _la Gazette_ distraitement, son verre de jus de citrouille dans une main. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et c'est au tour de Samuel O'Tool d'entrer. James lève la main en direction de son batteur qui vient s'asseoir à sa gauche comme tous les vendredis matins. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il lui fait encore signe, Samuel sait très bien où les Maraudeurs s'asseyent. L'habitude surement. Tous deux doivent revoir la composition de l'équipe, il n'y a pas de match en vue, mais le vendredi on parle stratégie. C'est une formule qui leur réussissait, et James n'allait pas se priver pour ramener une dernière fois la Coupe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Douglas va changer la composition de son équipe pour le match de samedi prochain. Il parait que sa formation de poursuiveurs ne lui plait plus. » lance Samuel. Il s'assied et se sert un verre de jus qu'il boit d'une traite.

« Bonjour à toi aussi O'Tool, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir bénéficier de ta conversation. » réplique Sirius avant de croquer dans une pomme.

« Désolé, bonjour les gars… et fille » reprend Samuel en faisant un signe de la tête à Marlene. Il a l'air encore essoufflé mais James est prêt à parier qu'il ne rougit pas à cause de ça.

« D'où tu sors Sam ? On dirait que tu as dévalé l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. » lui demande James un sourire aux lèvres.

« Presque. J'étais au cinquième étage de l'aile ouest et j'ai entendu Cody et Wills parler des idées de Douglas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu foutais si loin de la tour Gryffondor de si bonne heure ? » s'étonne Remus.

Samuel regarde furtivement Marlene avant de hausser les épaules « Ben je… »

« Ne pose pas de question idiote Remus, le cinquième étage regorge de salles inutilisées. » répond Sirius avec nonchalance et il lève le pouce en direction de Samuel.

« Ok on reprend, alors comme ça il veut changer son équipe ? »

Alors qu'O'Tool se lance dans une exposition détaillée de ses hypothèses, James peut entendre Remus expliquer à Sirius, Peter et Marlene les dispositions qui ont été prises ce matin même au conseil des préfets et il se retient de souffler d'exaspération.

La matinée aurait dû être différente, sans cette réunion. Il aurait pu trainer au lit avec Lily, puis prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle, l'entrainer dans un recoin du château avant son cours de Runes anciennes et ensuite retrouver Sirius et Peter pour l'Étude des Moldus. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'était réveillé aux cotés d'une Lily pressée et surtout à moitié habillée, de bonne heure, avec comme consolation un simple baiser au coin des lèvres. C'était surement le prix à payer pour sortir avec la préfète en chef.

La grande porte s'ouvre à nouveau et James lève les yeux pour ne voir que Duncan et son groupe d'imbéciles. Naturellement, ses yeux se posent sur la place vide en face de lui et cette fois il soupire, ce qui n'échappe pas à O'Tool.

« Tu veux qu'on en reparle au déjeuné ? »

« Non non, mais le problème ne vient pas vraiment de ses poursuiveurs. C'est Wills qui devrait sauter, le reste de l'équipe est bonne. » affirme-t-il avec sérieux.

« Le problème de Douglas c'est qu'il mélange Quidditch et amitié. Il ne garde Wills que parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis des lustres. Stupide. » résonne Samuel.

« Stupide. » conclut James.

Il avale une énième cuillère de son porridge et relève la tête quand il aperçoit les deux préfets en chef entrer. Alors que Howard Branagh rejoint la table des Poufsouffles, Lily prend place en face de lui. Elle lui sourit et se tourne vers les autres.

« Bonjour. Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? » lance-t-elle avant d'attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille le plus proche.

« Ça discute Quidditch par là » lui répond Sirius en montrant nonchalamment James et Samuel « Remus et McKinnon parlent cours » continue-t-il en montrant les deux concernés du doigt « et il n'y a plus rien à manger si ça t'intéresse. » conclue-t-il avant de poser son trognon de pomme.

« Tant pis je me rabats sur les fruits. » Elle plonge la main dans le saladier et en ressort une pêche. « Au fait tu as vu Isis, elle te cherchait ce matin. »

« Isis Palack, la Serdaigle de cinquième année ? » demande Marlene intriguée.

« Sixième année, et non je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle me voulait ? » reprend Sirius en regardant à la table des Serdaigles.

« Juste qu'elle te cherchait. » finit Lily avant de croquer dans son fruit. Elle a un sourire moqueur et fait un clin d'œil à James alors qu'elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essuyer le jus de sa pêche.

Il s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose mais se retient lorsqu'elle passe sa langue sur le fruit cette fois qu'elle lèche doucement. Abasourdit James se tourne vers Samuel qui a le nez plongé dans son bol.

« Poufsouffle gagnera samedi. » dit-il pour oublier la langue de sa petite amie.

Le batteur se relève rapidement la bouche pleine de céréales. Il avale difficilement avant de répondre « Certainement, avec un changement si précipité, ils ont toutes leurs chances… »

Tous deux reprennent leur discussion, mais James n'est plus vraiment attentif. En face de lui, Lily et Marlene parlent tranquillement du prochain weekend à Prés au Lard, et elle n'a pas l'air de lui prêter attention, mais lorsqu'il se risque à tourner la tête tout ce qu'il arrive à voir c'est l'indexe de Lily qui glisse lentement dans sa bouche et son air mutin, presque innocent lorsqu'elle s'attarde sur la base de son ongle. Il baisse les yeux sur son bol de porridge presque vide pour cacher son embarras. Se met-il à imaginer des choses ou bien elle le faisait exprès ? Il engloutit une énorme cuillère de ses céréales avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Samuel qui parle toujours matchs et balais en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. C'est peine perdue lorsqu'il sent contre sa cheville le pied de Lily remonter doucement son bas de pantalon. Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle mais cette fois elle le regarde avec un léger sourire. Il avale et lui sourit aussi, puis hoche la tête lorsqu'O'Tool lui dit qu'il compte changer de balai.

Il sent son pied s'écarter l'espace d'instant avant de sentir le bout de ses orteils passer sous le tissu de son pantalon et enfin le contact de son collant en nylon contre sa peau. Elle a préféré retirer sa ballerine… Il se retient de rire lorsque son pied remonte encore plus haut, le chatouillant quand elle effleure son mollet et il lui jette un regard de biais. Elle a abandonné sa pêche pour du raisin, détachant les grains de la grappe avec sa langue, et discute toujours avec Marlene comme si de rien n'était. Il décide de l'ignorer aussi même si le sourire qu'il a sur les lèvres lui donne l'air complètement idiot.

« Commande ton balai à Prés au Lard, avec de la chance tu seras livré deux ou trois jours après. » dit-il à Samuel alors que le pied de Lily redescend sur sa cheville.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais avec les restrictions sur les envois de colis je n'y compte pas. Si je le commande j'irais le cherché à la boutique moi-même. »

« C'est aussi une bonne idée. » souffle James avant de porter son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres.

Lily avait retiré son pied, mais étrangement James a le sentiment qu'il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Il se tourne vers Sirius pour lui demander si quelque chose est prévu ce weekend, mais tout ce que son cerveau enregistre c'est le pied de Lily qui revient à la charge, plus haut, caressant l'intérieur sa cuisse. Il se sert distraitement un autre verre de jus de citrouille, ne réfléchissant ni au weekend, ni à Prés au Lard, ni au Quidditch, ni même à son sourire niais. Il est assoiffé, mais il ne sait plus trop si c'est d'elle ou de jus et il n'y réfléchit pas vraiment non plus.

Néanmoins il avale de travers lorsque le pied de sa belle glisse jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il tousse doucement dans son verre puis plus fort et Sirius se tourne vers lui avec étonnement. Avec peut être un peu trop de force pour paraître naturel, James tape sa poitrine pour faire passer sa toux et en profite pour rabattre discrètement le pan de sa cape sur ses jambes afin de cacher le pied de Lily qui continue encore et toujours plus lascivement de frotter son érection grandissante.

« Doucement mec, c'est pas du Whisky pur Feu ! » s'exclame Sirius moqueur.

« Ca va James ? » l'interroge Lily avec des yeux innocents, et à ce moment il se retient de ne pas enjamber la table et lui sauter dessus.

Il tousse encore un peu pour la forme et aussi pour justifier la teinte de son visage certainement cramoisie avant de hocher de la tête. Il tente un regard suppliant dans sa direction, mais apparemment Lily s'amuse comme une folle et compte bien continuer.

« Oh Lily, on va être en retard ! » s'exclame alors Marlene en regardant la pendule de la Grande salle.

« Je dois passer voir McGonagall pour l'informer des décisions de ce matin. » répond-t-elle doucement en se servant du jus de citrouille.

« Tu ne viens pas en Runes alors ? Howard ne peut pas le faire ?»

Lily regarde James par-dessus son verre et appuie un peu plus ses orteils contre le tissu déjà tendu de son pantalon. Il retient sa respiration une ou deux secondes et s'efforce d'afficher un air normal, décontracté, cool…

« Tu me connais, quand je commence quelque chose, j'aime le terminer. » dit-elle à Marlene avec un petit sourire et James doit se concentrer pour ne pas gémir.

Oh Merlin, elle allait le regretter… Il avait très bien compris le message, pas de McGonagall, ni de foutue réunion. Il allait jouer lui aussi, et prendre son temps… Finalement la matinée n'allait pas être complètement ratée, et s'il fallait sécher l'Étude de Moldus, et bien il sécherait. Après tout il comptait l'étudier, elle, d'une autre façon…

Il ne voit même pas le signe que fait Marlene au groupe quand elle sort de la Grande salle, et n'entend pas non plus les excuses de Samuel qui quitte la table peu après elle. Il ne fait que la regarder, essaie de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il a en tête et elle doit avoir une très bonne idée de ce qu'il prévoit parce qu'elle sourit de plus belle. Maintenant qu'O'Tool n'est plus là il se risque à passer une main sous la table et effleure sa cheville. Elle sait qu'il ne peut pas faire plus, qu'il ne peut pas remonter sa main sur sa jambe parce que sinon tout le monde verrait ce qui se passe, et elle en profite, elle se délecte d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Mais elle sait surtout tout ce que ce petit jeu implique, et elle est impatiente de connaitre la suite, alors avec une dernière caresse elle fait glisser son pied sur sa cuisse et il lâche sa cheville. Lentement elle descend sur sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus son contact et elle remet sa chaussure. Avec un sourire satisfait elle se lève et se penche devant lui pour attraper une pomme prés de Sirius.

« Bon j'y vais. A plus les garçons. » Elle ramasse son sac « Et toi essais de trouver Isis. » lance-t-elle à Sirius qui lui répond en levant le pouce.

James la regarde sortir de la Grande salle et décide de se lever à son tour, avec un peu de chance sa cape cachera les dégâts, et de toute façon il était hors de question d'attendre patiemment que son excitation passe. Il se penche pour prendre son sac les yeux toujours braqués sur la sortie. Il le passe sur son épaule par automatisme, à ce stade il ne réfléchit plus vraiment, et adresse un signe de main distrait aux Maraudeurs. Il ne voit pas le sourire de Remus qui tente de se contrôler pour ne pas se tordre de rire, ni n'entend Peter ricaner derrière son journal, il ne répond même pas à Sirius qui lui demande si il doit trouver une excuse pour sa future absence en cours. Il quitte la salle avec juste une idée, trouver Lily, il saura improviser pour le reste…


	2. Voodoo Chile

**Le Parc de Poudlard, sous un chêne centenaire **_**;**_

_**Voodoo Chile**_** – Jimi Hendrix , (15')**

_Fly on because I'm a Voodoo Chile Baby,  
>Voodoo Chile, Hey!<em>

_Well I'll make love to you_

_And Lord knows you'll feel no pain…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Murmures et Indifférence.<span>**

Maudit pari.

Les couloirs étaient incroyablement bondés cet après-midi, c'était comme si la moitié de l'école s'était donné rendez vous dans le corridor menant à la cour du Château. Il y avait les deuxièmes années qui poussaient pour pouvoir atteindre les escaliers menant aux cachots et les cinquièmes années qui dans le sens inverse tentaient d'atteindre la salle de Défense. Le bruit des discussions mélangées aux rires niais de plusieurs filles était infernal et lui donnait mal à la tête. A force de coups de coude, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et sorti du corridor relativement en un seul morceau. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder l'amas d'élèves qui essayait toujours d'avancer, et il sortit du fond de son sac un vieux paquet de Dunhill à moitié écrasé. Il avait décidé de passer les deux heures de temps libre qui le séparaient du cours de Sortilèges seul avec une cigarette. Il ne fumait que très rarement, dans les cas de forces majeurs, et le fait de coincer une blonde entre ses lèvres montrait assez bien la gravité de la situation. Depuis des jours il se repassait ses mots en boucle, dans tous les sens, lui donnant la migraine, et à chaque fois il arrivait à cette fatale conclusion, il est était un parfait crétin.

Bien entendu il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'arrivait qu'à l'apercevoir aux repas ou à l'intercours et le soir ils ne se retrouvaient ni dans la salle commune, ni dans son lit. Au fond il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était même fairplay. Après tout, elle ne devait pas l'embrasser, pendant huit jours. C'était sa façon à elle de mettre toutes les chances de son coté, parce qu'elle savait que s'ils gardaient leurs habitudes, il la tenterait, la rendrait folle et elle aurait perdu dans l'heure qui avait suivit leur poignée de main. Bien entendu il avait essayé de la coincée. Pendant un cours de Métamorphose appliquée il avait tout fait pour se retrouver en binôme avec elle et pendant deux heures il avait utilisé toutes les occasions pour être au plus prés d'elle, lui murmurer des petits mots, lui caresser le bras il avait cherché tous les prétextes pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux, la tenir prés de lui. McGonagall n'avait rien vu, et rien n'avait marché. Il était sorti de ce cours plus frustré que jamais, et elle avait disparut plus vite qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable.

A partir de là, il avait décidé de ne plus tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'abandonnait pas pour autant, il devait gagner, il gagnait toujours, mais il préférait réfléchir à un moyen moins risqué pour ses nerfs. Il se l'avouait, ce pari stupide l'affectait plus que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Il avait besoin d'elle et envie d'elle. Il en était réduit à l'état pitoyable d'un gosse obsédé par sa libido débordante et cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il devait faire quelque chose, au diable les paris, dès qu'il aurait gagné celui-ci il arrêterait, c'était décidé.

Il traversa la cour pour pénétrer dans le parc, et très vite le brouhaha des élèves s'évanouit alors qu'il s'enfonçait parmi les arbres. Il s'arrêta pour allumer sa cigarette et inhala une grande bouffée de fumée avant de fermer les yeux. Il avala et prit le temps de savourer le gout de cette première gorgée. Le début d'une cigarette avait un parfum inégalable, il ne fallait jamais rater la première bouffée, c'était la meilleure, toutes les autres se ressemblaient après, mais la première c'était un peu comme une première fois, un peu comme déflorer une fille, et Merlin il n'en avait pas défloré des centaines ! Juste une en fait… Il remonta ses lunettes et se passa une main sur le visage frottant un moment l'arête de son nez. Même fumer ne servait à rien, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il se décida à recracher la fumée et ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa quelques secondes sa cigarette se consumer comme s'il pouvait trouver des réponses dans la cendre qui s'y formait avant de la faire disparaitre dans un geste habile. Non, pas de réponses, pas de solutions. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, plus longue remplissant un maximum ses poumons. Il devait agir avant dimanche soir, pas seulement parce que sinon il perdait, mais surtout parce que c'était le weekend, et que ça allait être l'enfer. Il pourrait bien passer ses nerfs dans le Quidditch toute la journée de samedi, mais même ses co-équipiers en avaient assez. Depuis deux jours il passait ses soirées sur le terrain et tous ne le suivaient plus.

Il arriva très vite, trop vite, à la fin de sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sous le talon de sa chaussure. Il continua de marcher, le parc était étonnamment désert. Pourtant il faisait beau, le soleil avait enfin réussi à percer les nuages, et même si il ne faisait pas encore très chaud les élèves avaient abandonné leur pull réglementaire au fond de leurs coffres. Peut être qu'à cette heure-ci tout Poudlard avait cours excepté lui, peut être qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte parce qu'il avait toujours eu mieux à faire pendant ces deux heures, ou peut être que c'était sa solution.

Il tourna un tronc d'arbre et ne vit que ses cheveux, attachés négligemment avec une simple barrette. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait certainement pas entendu arriver alors tout doucement il s'approcha et l'observa un peu mieux. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures qui reposaient prés de son sac au pied de l'arbre et ses jambes étaient pliées sous elle. Elle avait la tête légèrement baissée montrant sans retenue sa nuque qui n'était pas complètement enfermée dans le col de sa chemise. Elle lisait, un livre énorme qui ne semblait pas très intéressant à en juger son air renfrogné. Elle tourna une page dans un geste sec et il se retint de rire en pensant que peut-être elle était aussi frustrée que lui. Subitement il y eut un déclic dans le fond de son crane et il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à faire tomber son sac et s'asseoir derrière elle. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il passait ses jambes de chaque cotés d'elle et le fixa quelques instants comme si elle réalisait qu'il était là. Il lui sourit et elle roula les yeux avant de se tourner à nouveau et de se replonger dans son livre.

« Quoi que tu fasses, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Aller Lily, on est que tous les deux. Je te promets que les autres penseront que tu as gagné. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Non. Ils n'auront pas à le penser. » répondit-elle avec détachement.

« Je veux pas attendre dimanche. »

Elle se retourna légèrement et le regarda avec un sourire moqueur quelques instants. « Tu sais je trouve ça vraiment drôle que deux nous deux, c'est toi qui en souffre le plus. »

Piqué au vif, il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête rapidement. Elle était décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tache, mais il n'en attendait pas moins. Il eut un sourire malicieux et décida de jouer le jeu lui aussi. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son bassin entre en contact avec le bas de son dos. Il se pencha vers elle par-dessus son épaule comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais s'écarta au dernier moment et passa ses mains sur son nœud de cravate. Elle faisait toujours mine de lire son livre, mais il repéra tout de même un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il défit l'accessoire doucement et le fit glisser hors de son col avec lenteur avant de le jeter à coté de lui. Il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qu'il défit un à un jusque sous sa poitrine, son livre l'empêchant d'aller plus bas. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire devant son expression méfiante. Elle ne devait pas l'embrasser, il avait bien compris qu'elle irait au bout de ce pari puisqu'elle était aussi joueuse que lui. Mais ses plans n'impliquaient plus seulement un simple baiser et c'était un jeu dangereux parce qu'il devait aller très loin. Il lui enleva sa barrette et ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules. D'un léger geste de la main il écarta les mèches de son cou et lui embrassa l'oreille. Il la sentit se tendre et il devina qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il continua de l'embrasser derrière l'oreille et posa une main sur son mollet qu'il remonta jusque derrière son genou pour l'obliger à déplier ses jambes. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou entrainant le haut de sa chemise vers le bas et que son autre main caressa son avant-bras, alors elle bascula en arrière, son dos s'écrasant contre lui et sa nuque s'appuyant sur son épaule. Elle plaça ses jambes devant elle et dans la manœuvre sa jupe remonta jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Doucement il s'écarta d'elle, juste un peu pour faire glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et très vite elle sentit l'air frais sur sa poitrine. Elle soupira doucement, les yeux toujours clos, et il lui prit son livre des mains pour le jeter distraitement dans l'herbe.

« C'est déloyal… » finit-elle par murmurer.

« Règle numéro un des Maraudeurs : tous les coups sont permis dans le jeu. » lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Sa main derrière son genou remonta sur sa cuisse, caressant sa peau à travers le nylon et s'arrêtant sur la dentelle de ses bas et instinctivement elle plia sa jambe. Sa jupe remonta encore plus et il aperçut la peau blanche de sa cuisse. Pendant une seconde il voulu passer ses doigts sous la dentelle pour pouvoir la toucher un peu plus mais il était fasciné par ses jambes depuis toujours et ses bas noirs dessinaient tellement bien ses formes que cette idée lui apparut comme un sacrilège. Son autre main se posa sur son ventre et doucement il remonta sur ses cotes jusque sous son soutien-gorge dont il dessina les contours du bout des doigts. Elle eut un frisson quand il déplaça ses lèvres sur son épaule et fit glisser la bretelle de son sous-vêtement. Son corps avait prit le contrôle de tout, et doucement elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes non pas pour les retenir, mais plutôt pour les guider. Elle entraina ses doigts sur son sein et il la vit se mordre la lèvre. Très lentement il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle écarta un peu plus les jambes en signe d'encouragement.

Elle avait penché sa tête sur le coté et il en profita pour gouter à nouveau à son cou. Il pouvait sentir son sein gonfler sous ses doigts et il s'appliqua à caresser son téton durci à travers le coton de son soutien-gorge mais elle s'impatienta et guida ses doigts à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement. Elle gémit lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la peau sensible de sa poitrine et il sentit ses doigts fins se fermer sur sa jambe à lui. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais sa bouche était entrouverte et la voir dans cet état à cause d'une simple caresse après des jours sans l'avoir touché était pour lui un spectacle des plus excitants. Il en voulait plus et doucement il remonta la main posée sur sa cuisse jusqu'à son aine et passa ses doigts sur le tissu de sa culotte. Il joua une ou deux interminables secondes avec l'élastique et puis se décida à glisser sa main sous le coton. Elle eut un frisson quand il caressa son pubis et gémit une nouvelle fois et plus fort quand il effleura son clitoris. Sa respiration s'emballa progressivement et très vite sa poitrine se souleva en rythme avec le passage de son doigt. Elle resserra peu à peu ses doigts sur sa cuisse et il s'aventura à passer un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle était trempée.

Elle se pinça la lèvre pour empêcher un autre gémissement et elle s'accrocha fermement à ses jambes. Il soufflait dans son cou la rendant encore plus folle. Son autre main s'occupait toujours de son sein et elle se demanda comment il arrivait à garder autant de contrôle alors qu'elle était dans un état pareil. Après quelques instants il enfonça enfin un doigt en elle et cette fois c'est son nom qu'elle gémit. Il entreprit un long va et vient avec son majeur et non contente de ce choix elle posa à nouveau sa main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à accélérer. Sa réaction le fit sourire mais il s'évertua à garder le même rythme lent et très vite elle rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Il recommença à lui embrasser l'oreille et elle frissonna, puis il pinça un peu plus fort son téton et à nouveau elle gémit son prénom. Il ferma les yeux lui aussi, il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Il était avide de ce son, de son nom dit de cette manière, avec sa voix rauque de désir. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda respirer, concentrée sur les sensations qu'il créait en elle, sa poitrine se soulevant toujours plus rapidement. Il voulait l'entendre, encore et encore…

Il entra un deuxième doigt et elle cria. Un cri qui aurait pu faire rougir quiconque était dans le parc, un cri de plaisir. Il reprit son mouvement lent et positionna son pouce sur son clitoris. Naturellement son corps se cambra et ses hanches suivirent son rythme. Elle accompagnait chacune de ses expirations par un soupir et alors qu'il sentait son corps se tendre, elle leva la main qui serrait sa cuisse et la posa sur son col. Elle glissa ses ongles dans ses cheveux et referma sa main sur ses mèches. Il accéléra le va et vient de ses doigts tout en déposant une série de baisers sur la peau tendue de son cou. Il la sentit trembler et leva les yeux un instant pour la voir replier ses jambes et se contracter. Elle le griffa légèrement et il soupira à son tour avant lui mordre l'épaule. A ce moment elle ne contrôla plus rien et elle jouit complètement submergée par l'orgasme. Elle lâcha sa main qui continuait toujours d'aller et venir en elle et sa tête roula sur l'épaule de James. Elle essayait de calmer sa respiration, et lorsqu'il la regarda elle avait les joues rouges et elle mordait son indexe, les yeux entrouverts. Doucement il retira ses doigts qu'il glissa encore sur son clitoris et lui embrassa le lobe de l'oreille, le mordillant légèrement. Elle soupira encore quelques fois et son corps se détendit.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, et il sut tout de suite qu'il avait gagné. Elle avait les yeux brillants et avides, et dans un geste quasi désespéré elle le reprocha de son visage et l'embrassa. Pas un simple baiser, elle ne se retint pas une seconde de jouer avec sa langue. Il esquissa un sourire avant qu'elle n'écrase un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes et il sentit sa main agrippé son col fermement. Il retira enfin sa main de son soutien-gorge et lui caressa la joue.

« J'ai gagné. » lui dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

« Et alors ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres. En quelques instants elle se tourna et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes. Il fut prit par surprise et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle lui défaisait déjà sa cravate et une de ses mains tira sur sa cape pour l'en défaire. Il voulu s'écarter mais elle lui mordit la lèvre, le forçant à ne pas bouger et d'un geste elle sortit sa chemise de son pantalon. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et l'autre s'activait sur les boutons de son vêtement. Il était piégé. Elle ne comptait pas se satisfaire de ce qui s'était passé et même si tout son corps n'attendait que ça une partie de sa tête, une infime partie, lui hurlait de l'arrêter. Mais rien, il était perdu. A son tour elle passa sa langue sur son oreille tout en prenant soin de frotter lentement sa poitrine contre son torse et il ne put pas s'empêcher de grogner et de se mordre la lèvre. Elle en avait enfin finit avec ses boutons et elle écarta un pan de sa chemise rapidement. Elle caressa son torse dans un geste presque fantomatique et ses ongles glissèrent sur le duvet sous son nombril puis sur sa ceinture pour s'arrêter sur son entre-jambe. Elle sourit en sentant son érection mais lorsque qu'elle commença à défaire sa ceinture il se réveilla et lui attrapa les mains.

Elle voulut protester mais il préféra l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de parler comme elle lui avait fait. Lentement il manœuvra pour se relever et l'entrainer avec lui sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Une fois debout il pivota doucement avant de la plaquer contre l'arbre et elle gémit à nouveau. Elle releva la jambe et s'amusa à caresser son mollet avec ses orteils. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler mais avec un effort surhumain il saisit les deux pans de sa chemise et commença à la boutonner rapidement puis entreprit de faire de même avec la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il couvrait sa poitrine.

Il continua de la rhabillé et ne lui répondit pas, il était trop concentré sur ce que devaient faire ses doigts. Il se recula et ramassa leurs cravates qu'il passa par-dessus leurs cous à tous les deux. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, complètement stupéfaite. Elle se demandait si c'était une farce, ou s'il ne se sentait pas bien, et elle voulut lui dire mais encore une fois il l'embrassa, plus sagement cette fois et il soupira. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et il lui rendit un sourire désolé.

« Ne t'énerve pas, mais j'ai fait un autre pari… »

* * *

><p>Wow j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais... Y a encore quelques tournures que j'aime pas trop mais bon...<p>

Alors verdict, Continue?


	3. Hysteria

**Le Premier Étage aile est, sur le bureau de McGonagall ;**

_**Hysteria**_** – Muse , (3'47'')**

_And I want you now, I want you now  
>I'll feel my heart implode<br>I'm breaking out, escaping now  
>Feeling my faith erode<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Encre et Mauvais exemple.<span>**

La journée avait été sans incident et la soirée en sera de même s'était-elle dite. Il était bientôt vingt-trois heure trente, et rien, rien ne s'était passé dans les couloirs du Château alors que Lily faisait sa patrouille. Elle avait espéré voir quelques troisièmes années dehors en train de mettre en place une blague pour Rusard, ou surprendre un couple au cinquième étage, mais au lieu de cela elle s'était ennuyée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement faire des rondes, surtout quand elle pensait à son lit, son oreiller et ses bras, mais elle avait toujours trouvé un divertissement lors de ses longues périodes de ballades dans les couloirs. Ce soir cependant la seule chose qu'elle entendant était le claquement de ses talons sur le sol de pierre. Aucuns bruits, aucuns murmures suspects ne flottaient dans l'air, comme si les élèves avaient décidé une trêve avec le règlement. Elle aurait voulu enlever quelques points. Pas par sadisme, d'ailleurs elle n'en enlevait que très rarement, juste pour la forme. Ce soir elle avait l'impression d'être une préfète-en-chef inutile, d'apparat.

Elle avait contrôlé tous les étages supérieurs et comptait terminer sa ronde par le premier étage et le hall. Vu le déroulement de la soirée elle ne voulait pas continuer avec les cachots, tant pis si quelque chose d'intéressant s'y passait ! Le manque d'activités l'avait fatiguée plus que de mesure, et elle trancha pour se rendre directement dans son dortoir et non pas faire un détour par les cuisines comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle avait à peine vu James de la soirée **– **elle savait qu'il avait prévu un entrainement très tôt le lendemain **–** et elle hésitait à le rejoindre. Ils avaient convenus ensemble qu'elle pouvait venir dans son lit quand elle le voulait, et même si au début elle avait été plutôt réservée et peu gourmande avec le temps elle avait prit gout à ses draps, si bien qu'il lui était rare de se faire réveiller par Marlene ou Siobhan le matin. Peut-être devrait-elle passer la nuit avec les filles, elle se l'avouait leurs soirées lui manquaient, même si les garçons étaient adorables.

Elle ferma la porte d'un placard et continua son chemin dans le couloir désert. La lueur des bougies créait des formes étranges sur les murs de pierre grise et le silence autour d'elle donnaient au Château une dimension cérémonieuse. Depuis quelque temps elle se surprenait à se perdre dans l'admiration de ces murs. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Poudlard allait terriblement lui manquer et en conséquence elle appréhendait un peu la fin du mois de juin. C'était comme si on l'obligeait à grandir d'un coup, et sans alternative, elle était excitée à l'idée d'être une sorcière et plus seulement une étudiante, et en même temps elle avait peur de ne plus avoir de repères. Alors il lui arrivait d'observer les tours, les tapisseries, le parc avec plus d'insistance, avec toujours la redoutable idée qu'elle n'avait pas vécu assez de chose entre ces murs. C'était assez étrange de préférer son école à sa maison, son dortoir à sa chambre et même ses amis à sa famille… Elle tourna au bout du couloir et s'arrêta pour mieux observer le paysage de l'autre coté des grandes fenêtres. Le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait discerner toutes ses constellations, la lune éclairait la cime des arbres au plus profond de la forêt interdite et au loin les montagnes des Highlands. C'était un très beau mois de mai.

Il eu un grand bruit de ferraille s'écrasant sur le sol dans une des salles de l'étage, et Lily sortit subitement de ses rêveries. Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction du vacarme avec un sourire, se disant que finalement sa soirée n'avait pas été complètement gâchée, mais fut vite déçue lorsqu'elle entendit le rire tonitruant de Peeves. L'esprit frappeur devait sévir dans la salle des Trophées, aucun intérêt pour elle. Elle ralentit son allure et soupira d'ennui. A nouveau le silence retomba autour d'elle à peine ponctué par les exclamations lointaines de Peeves. Elle tourna encore une fois à une intersection et percuta le vide. Elle grogna et fit quelques pas en arrière, une main frottant son front. Elle plissa les yeux pour identifier ce qui lui avait causé une telle surprise et surtout un tel coup mais ne vit rien. Absolument rien. Cependant elle entendit un long râle.

« Ah… Tu m'as déboité l'épaule… »

Elle tendit sa main et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une matière douce et légère qu'elle agrippa et fit glisser. James se tenait le bras et son visage reflétait ce qui devait être de la douleur mais qui en réalité montrait plus son amusement. Il était habillé comme un moldu si on faisait abstraction de son t-shirt à l'effigie des Magpies et de sa baguette qui dépassait de la poche de son jean. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait appris à apprécier une tout autre facette du Quidditch avec ses t-shirts, mais fronça très vite les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'opinel qu'il tenait à la main. Il saisit immédiatement où elle allait en venir et lui montra un peu mieux le petit couteau avant qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais tuer personne. » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer qu'il lui avait prit la cape des mains et l'avait déployé au dessus de leurs têtes. Il se courba et elle en fit de même la cape était trop courte elle ne savait. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques instants préférant s'appliquer à glisser la lame du couteau dans la serrure de la porte devant eux. Elle garda aussi le silence et l'observa attentivement, il était concentré sur sa tache les sourcils légèrement froncés et la lèvre pincée entre ses dents. Elle avait envie de lui replacer ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez, ou peut-être les lui enlever, et l'embrasser… Il sourit lorsqu'un léger _clic_ se fit entendre et elle tourna la tête pour regarder la porte qu'il venait de forcer pour ouvrir de grands yeux lorsqu'elle la reconnu.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est le -… »

« Le bureau de McGonagall, je sais. » répondit-il en rangeant sa lame dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille quand il eut ouvert la porte et il l'entraina avec lui dans le bureau sombre, une main sur ses reins.

Ils ne distinguaient pratiquement rien lorsqu'il ferma la porte doucement derrière eux. Lily n'osait même pas respirer. Elle avait pénétré par effraction dans le bureau d'un professeur, et surtout dans le bureau de la directrice de sa maison. Elle préférait éviter d'être renvoyée à quelques semaines de la fin de sa scolarité mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre sous l'excitation. Elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle et fut parcouru de frissons. A coté d'elle James bougea et la lampe à huile sur le bureau s'alluma en un coup de baguette, dégageant une lumière orangée autour de la pièce. Il s'avança alors jusque derrière le bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir.

« Sirius et Remus ont perdu la carte. Ils étaient poursuivit par Miss Teigne, et ont croisé McGonagall et Chourave. Alors comme on ne sait pas qui l'a récupéré… » il fit un signe de la main pour lui montrer le bureau « On cherche. Tu m'aides ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration mais la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac ne se desserra pas pour autant. Elle fit quelques pas et le rejoignit derrière le bureau. Il avait sortit une série de gros dossiers et les avait posés sur le bureau dans le but de trouvé un éventuel double fond au tiroir, elle suivit son exemple mais n'eut pas plus de chance que lui. Une voix se mit à lui répéter qu'elle était complètement folle, qu'elle allait être renvoyée si ça se savait, qu'elle était préfète en chef… Elle avait les mains légèrement tremblantes, et ouvrit un autre tiroir brusquement. Elle essaya d'oublier cette petite voix dérangeante en se focalisant sur les divers parchemins pliés, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de la carte.

« Tu crois qu'elle a les questionnaires des ASPICs ? » dit-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle et rit franchement. Elle avait parlé mi-sérieusement – on ne crache pas sur des sujets d'examen – mais surtout pour se rassurer. Le silence ne lui plaisait pas, elle avait l'impression que chaque petit bruit lui rappelait que McGonagall pouvait débarquer à tout moment, et l'entendre rire lui faisait du bien. Après tout elle était avec lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Qui penserait que la préfète en chef est une mauvaise fille ? » lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier son contact et elle sentit la boule dans son ventre s'évaporer pour être remplacer par un autre nœud, un qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle sentit un frisson monter en elle comme une envie, un besoin d'être avec lui. Son souffle sur son oreille lui brula la peau et d'un coup elle eut l'impression que la petite lampe à huile embrasa la pièce. La petite voix aussi changea et elle se fit plus prompte à l'écouter quand elle lui susurra qu'elle était seule avec James, que c'était excitant, qu'elle allait bientôt quitter l'école et rater cette chance, et au diable la carte ! Une impulsion la poussa à passer une main sur sa nuque et elle se colla à lui.

« Personne, je cache bien mon jeu… »

Sans plus attendre elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux. Il parut surpris dans un premier temps, mais lui répondit lorsqu'elle lui mordilla la lèvre. Elle voulait être entreprenante, elle voulait mener le jeu, donner le ton, et ce soir elle était avide et pressée. Elle fit glisser sa main posée sur sa nuque à l'intérieur de son t-shirt et fit deux pas sur le coté pour pouvoir être en face de lui. Automatiquement il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit dans leur baiser quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle sentait le bord du bureau derrière ses cuisses et y prit appui pour l'entrainer vers elle. Elle s'écarta de sa bouche pour déposer une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille et il rit doucement.

« Tu te rappelle où on est ? »

« Justement… » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille dans un murmure suave avant de recommencer à l'embrasser dans le cou et il ferma les yeux quand il sentit sa langue sur sa peau.

D'une main et rapidement elle défit l'attache de sa robe de sorcière et ne perdit pas une seconde pour faire glisser les manches de ses bras. Le vêtement tomba lâchement sur le sous-main et les parchemins ouverts sur le bureau sans plus de considération. Sa main reprit place sur sa nuque et ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec ses cheveux alors que son autre main passa sous son t-shirt et remonta le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à sa poitrine. Lui ne bougeait toujours pas, il savourait la situation et les sensations qu'elle éveillait en lui jusqu'à se qu'elle pince un de ses tétons, alors il fut parcouru d'un frisson et il ouvrit les yeux. Elle le sentit se redresser et elle sourit quand il commença à soulever son chemisier. Elle souffla dans son cou alors qu'il caressa sa peau, allant et venant sur sa taille. Il se pencha vers elle et captura sa bouche l'ouvrant d'un mouvement habile de la langue. Elle gémit doucement, l'incitant à continuer, lui faisant croire qu'il prenait lentement le dessus.

Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier tout en lui mordillant l'oreille et elle s'appliqua à soupirer le plus sensuellement possible avant de plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Il devient de plus en plus pressé d'en finir avec les boutons de son vêtement quand elle commença à se frotter à lui, mais lorsqu'elle lui griffa légèrement la nuque il perdit complètement le contrôle et écarta les de pans de son chemisier brusquement faisant voler deux boutons. Elle ria dans le creux de son oreille et remonta sa jambe le long de son pantalon. Il grogna doucement et posa sa main sur son sein, caressa sa poitrine à travers la dentelle du soutien-gorge. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière lui offrant son cou et il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il lécha avec attention. Elle soupira encore à plusieurs reprises, prit le temps d'apprécier sa bouche sur sa peau et la chaleur de sa main qu'il avait passée sous son sous-vêtement et qui caressait son sein gonflé. Mais très vite elle devient impatiente, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre son temps, et qu'elle avait besoin de tout, et tout de suite.

Sans attendre plus longtemps elle passa ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture et entreprit de la défaire rapidement. Il releva la tête sous la surprise et elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il passa une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge alors qu'elle s'appliqua à défaire les boutons de son jean, et il passa ses deux mains sous la dentelle. Instinctivement elle se cambra et gémit avant de glisser à son tour sa main dans son caleçon. Elle caressa son érection doucement, serrant ses doigts autour de lui progressivement et il ne put s'empêcher de rompre leur baiser et gémir. Il se figea sous ses doigts, ferma les yeux et grogna un peu plus fort quand elle passa son autre main sur sa hanche pour lui enlever son caleçon et son pantalon en un seul mouvement. Elle dut mordre la lèvre en le regardant perdre pied, complètement à sa merci. Elle le sentit frissonner et il ouvrit les yeux. Le nœud dans son bas ventre se serra un peu plus quand elle vit briller une lueur animale dans ses pupilles et elle sentit un vague d'excitation quand elle comprit qu'elle avait réussit à le rendre fou.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Il retira ses mains de sa poitrine et remonta sa jupe en un éclair avant de passer ses doigts sous sa culotte et la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle dut étouffer un cri de surprise lorsqu'il lui saisit les cuisses et l'assit sur le bureau. Avec autant de hâte il lui prit le poignet et retira sa main de son entrejambe avant de faire tomber son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles. Naturellement elle écarta les jambes et il se positionna entre elles. D'une main posée sur ses reins il l'entraina vers son bassin et elle put sentir le bout de son gland sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna quand il planta son regard dans le sien et après une fraction de seconde trop longue il la pénétra. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement grave sortir de sa gorge mais se força à garder les yeux ouverts, ne voulant pas perdre une seule miette de son regard. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient rapide et elle s'accorda très vite à son rythme, bougeant ses hanches avec lui.

Ils respiraient fort, en même temps presque, complètement focalisés sur leurs mouvements. Il augmenta progressivement le rythme et bientôt ils gémirent ensemble. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites sur sa peau et un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle était submergée par les sensations dans son bas ventre et n'arrivait pas à suivre ses lèvres. Il lui mordilla la lèvre et elle jouit une première fois rejetant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Elle se cambra et alors qu'il entrait à nouveau en elle il la pénétra plus profondément. Elle cria presque et s'allongea sur le bureau, là encore le changement de position le fit aller encore plus loin en elle et elle jouit à nouveau. Encouragé par ses réactions et surtout poussé par un instinct bestial, il augmenta encore le rythme sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et après quelques mouvements de reins il sentit les muscles de son vagin se resserrer autour de lui. Elle poussa un long gémissement lorsque l'orgasme monta en elle et dans un geste désespéré pour se raccrocher à quelque chose son bras renversa plusieurs parchemins et un encrier. Elle accrocha une jambe à sa taille et le plaqua un peu plus contre elle. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps en la voyant se tendre et agripper le tissu de sa robe avec toute sa force, et il jouit à son tour dans un long râle grave et profond.

Il prit appui sur le bureau et resta au dessus d'elle quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration. Il observa ses yeux clos, ses joues rouges et surtout le sourire satisfait qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher et lui embrasser la joue. Elle soupira doucement devant un geste si tendre et innocent alors que leur étreinte avait été si sauvage et précipitée et elle lui caressa les cheveux glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches indisciplinées. Il avait la peau brulante, moite de sueur et quand elle ouvrit les yeux il avait posé son front sur le sien et la regardait avec passion. Certains redoublaient de mots doux après avoir fait l'amour, eux ils préféraient les silences, les regards, les dernières caresses. Elle aurait pu rester comme cela éternellement mais la pendule prés de la porte sonna minuit et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se rappelant où ils étaient.

Ils se redressèrent rapidement et James remonta ses vêtements sur ses hanches. Lily rattacha son soutien-gorge et récupéra sa culotte à ses pieds. Elle rajusta sa jupe et commença à boutonner son chemisier. A coté d'elle James s'agenouilla pour ramasser les deux boutons qu'il lui avait arrachés et les mit dans sa poche puis il nettoya le tapis taché d'encre le plus consciencieusement possible. Lily récupéra sa robe sur le bureau et passa les bras dans les manches avant de remettre en ordre le bureau de McGonagall. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place, James passa la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs têtes et ils sortirent du bureau l'un contre l'autre.

Ils remontèrent à la tour Gryffondor silencieusement, mais l'un comme l'autre ne pu empêcher d'afficher un sourire espiègle en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Arrivés dans le couloir du tableau de la Grosse Dame leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rirent doucement.

« Faudrait faire ça plus souvent. » dit Lily en rougissant alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le passage qui menait à leur salle commune.

« Bonne idée, on recommence chez Chourave demain… »

* * *

><p>Hey tout le monde!<p>

Les vacances m'ont été fatales, en fait c'est pas des vacances! Ma mère déménage, et moi aussi alors je coure partout et je ne trouve pas le temps de taper mes idées...

Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise! Merci pour vos reviews, favs et tout! Je suis toute croque!

Dites moi si vous voyez des tournures bizarres ou autres, je galère vraiment pour pas écrire dans tous les sens!

Enfin bref, je vous aime, j'aime Muse, et je fond sur cette musique, alors...

Kisses So.


	4. Come Together

**Bilsborrow, derrière la petite église du village ;**

_**Come Together – **_**The Beatles , (4'18'')**

_He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
>He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola<br>He say "I know you, you know me"  
>One thing I can tell you is you got to be free<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jarretière et Cigarette.<span>**

La mariée était rayonnante, comme toutes les mariées le jour où elles doivent dire définitivement oui. Sa robe blanche accrochait le regard de tous les convives, et son sourire avait arraché des larmes lourdes d'émotions chez les femmes présentes. Tous pouvaient voir ses yeux briller derrière son voile, et il était évident que cette journée serait gravée dans son esprit comme la plus belle et importante de sa vie. Elle marchait avec assurance, un bras passé autour de celui de son père. Son père qui avait rêvé de pouvoir accompagner sa fille, son bébé, jusque devant l'autel et ses yeux, s'ils ne quittaient pas le visage de celle qui allait être dans quelques instants le trésor d'un autre, pouvaient mesurer toute la détermination dont elle faisait preuve. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le curé, et son bon père releva le tulle vaporeux pour le laisser reposer sur les mèches lâches entourées de fleurs et de perles de nacre. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, comme il le faisait quand elle avait cinq ans et elle lui sourit une dernière fois comme le faisait sa petite fille. Il voulu pleurer mais au lieu de cela il prit sa main et la déposa dans celle de celui pour qui elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il n'y avait que lui, et il n'y aura que lui. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux marron et quand elle inspira le même air que lui, ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens, le monde n'existait plus.

Le marié était nerveux, tout autant ou peut-être plus que tous les autres mariés en ce jour crucial. Il avait boutonné sa veste avec difficulté, et respirait même avec difficulté. Sa mère avait fait irruption quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie et lui avait refait son nœud papillon de façon convenable. Il avait accepté le verre de whisky que son témoin lui avait tendu sans réfléchir et l'avait avalé cul sec sans faire attention ni au gout, ni à la chaleur dans sa gorge et il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Ses amis lui répétaient inlassablement qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être stressé, qu'elle l'aimait, que ce n'était au fond qu'une formalité, que dans quelques heures ils pourraient s'éclipser pour s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais. Quand l'heure était venue, il avait traversé la petite église, tenant son chapeau haut de forme dans une main légèrement tremblante, offrant un bras crispé à sa mère, et une fois arrêté devant le grand livre qui devait celer sa vie à celle qu'il chérissait, il respira profondément plusieurs fois et remercia silencieusement son témoin lorsque la musique retenti et qu'il passa à sa droite sans oublier de lui donner une dernière tape de soutient dans le dos.

Quand l'orgue joua les premières notes de la Marche de Mandelson sous demande expresse de la mère de la mariée, pour perpétuer la tradition familiale, la demoiselle d'honneur replaça une mèche de cheveux bouclés sur son épaule avant de passer les portes de chêne précédée des enfants d'honneurs, petits cousins et petites cousines des amis de la familles ou du témoin. Elle s'avança dans l'allée d'une démarche enjouée, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Elle lança plusieurs clins d'œil aux garçons de l'assemblé, puis qu'après tout cette journée était tout aussi importante pour elle. C'est la demoiselle d'honneur qui apporte le bouquet, elle que l'on regarde lors d'un mariage, c'est sur elle que l'on fantasme puisque la mariée est prise. Et elle comptait en jouer. La robe écrue qui emprisonnait ses courbes et accentuait sa taille fine flottait à chacun de ses pas et son décolleté prononcé, sans être considéré comme vulgaire par les mères des mariés, lui assurait l'attention de tous les célibataires. Elle se plaça à la toute gauche du marié face au témoin à qui elle offrit un regard aguicheur. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui rêvent du mythe qui veut que le témoin et la demoiselle d'honneur finissent ensemble à la fin de la cérémonie, mais devant le beau brun elle ne pensait pas légende, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà eu dans son lit.

Puis ce fut le silence et le vieux prêtre barbu leur souri gentiment quand il commença son serment. Comme un accord on entendit quelques sanglots, et la mère de la mariée posa sa tête son l'épaule de son époux les larmes aux yeux sans pour autant détourner le regard de l'autel. Enfin le prêtre posa la question. Une, puis deux fois. La réponse fut positive bien-sûr et ils glissèrent chacun une alliance au doigt de l'autre dans des gestes fébriles. Puis ils purent s'embrasser. Alors ils se regardèrent sous un tout nouveau jour, comme un mari regarde son épouse et inversement, et l'assemblée, le prêtre, leurs parents, l'église disparurent. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et seulement eux. Il posa sa main qui ne tremblait plus sur sa joue et il comprit que jamais plus il ne serait nerveux auprès d'elle. Elle glissa à son tour ses doigts gantés dans le repli de son col et elle sut qu'aucune femme ne pourrait être plus heureuse qu'elle. Et après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité pour les convives, ils s'embrassèrent, d'un vrai baiser long et passionné. Ils se redécouvraient, elle n'avait plus le même gout sur sa langue et elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres se faisaient plus tendres sur les siennes. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le témoin se racla la gorge et que plusieurs se mirent à rire dans l'assemblée. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et il rit lui aussi quand elle rougit.

Dehors, le soleil se faisait de plus en plus brillant à mesure qu'il montait dans le ciel. La petite rue qui longeait le cimetière était désespérément déserte et la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était les paroles du curé dont l'écho faisait vibrer l'air autour des murs de pierre de l'église. Il avait plut dans la nuit, et le parterre d'herbe était encore humide de même que les allées de cailloux blancs devenus jaunes par le sable et l'eau. Elle savait que ce n'était pas correct, que leurs places les attendaient à l'intérieur et que tout le monde se demanderait ce qu'ils faisaient avant de comprendre, parce qu'ils ne trompaient personne. Elle savait aussi que cette situation était terriblement vulgaire et blasphématoire, si sa mère imaginait quelques secondes ce qu'elle faisait derrière une église avec son fiancé… Finalement elle ne voulait pas y penser et elle cambra un peu plus les reins, appuyant un peu plus ses épaules nues contre le mur de pierres froides. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds ou plutôt la pointe de son pied gauche puisque sa jambe droite était habillement accrochée à sa hanche et que son pied droit restait en conséquence lové contre le derrière de sa cuisse. Sa robe, pourtant si belle, était mal menée. Le satin était remonté jusqu'à sa hanche sans considération pour le tissu délicat, et les bretelles de dentelles reposaient lâchement sur ses avant-bras entrainant avec elles le bustier. Heureusement que c'était l'été, elle aurait attrapé la mort au moindre coup de vent sinon. Néanmoins elle se félicita de ne pas avoir mit de soutient gorge quand enfin elle sentit ses lèvres et sa langue sur ses seins. Elle soupira un peu plus fort c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Il n'avait pas réussit à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de son chignon lâche et ses fleurs dans ses mèches rousses, ou de sa robe qui lui collait à la peau de façon irrésistible. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement cette journée si particulière. Il avait patienté pendant les différentes formalités, les salutations, les embrassades, puis n'y tenant plus il avait profité d'un moment de répit pour l'entrainer à l'écart, derrière l'église. Contre toutes attentes elle avait été la première à agir et lui avait défait son col avec hâte. Il avait rit doucement mais juste le temps de lui relever sa jambe et de glisser ses doigts sur son bas de nylon blanc descendant pour lui enlever son escarpin puis remontant jusqu'à la jarretière de dentelle. Ses doigts étaient légers, descendant le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule puis dessinant sa clavicule avant de glisser son indexe dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il avait les yeux braqués sur son visage, sur ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges, sur ses lèvres roses pincées, sur ses yeux menthe à l'eau qui se fermaient petit à petit. Sa main avait reprit place sur son épaule et entrainait sa bretelle le long de son bras, alors que l'autre avait remonté sa robe sur sa hanche et jouait désormais avec une autre dentelle. Il l'avait entendu soupirer et ses bras l'avaient rapproché quand ses doigts étaient passés sous ce qu'il imaginait être un porte-jarretelle. Il sentait ses doigts, ses ongles, s'enfoncer dans ses épaules à travers sa veste et n'y tenant plus il l'embrassa.

Sa tête roulait et elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait oublié où elle était. Au diable sa mère, l'église et la bienséance, ils ne l'avaient pas connu lui et ses lèvres. Et ses doigts. Elle savait que bientôt elle allait susurrer son nom, l'encourageant à faire encore plus, et elle voulait plus. Sa langue remonta entre ses seins avant de s'appliquer dans son cou, ses lèvres suçant doucement. Progressivement sa respiration s'emballa, sa poitrine se levait et redescendait de plus en plus rapidement, effleurant son torse à chaque inspiration comme une provocation. Elle voulait que ce soit une provocation. Son dos était tellement cambré qu'en temps normal ça aurait pu être douloureux, mais à cet instant ce n'était pas assez. Elle accrocha sa main sur sa nuque et appuya sa jambe sur le derrière de sa cuisse pour le coller complètement à elle. Elle le regarda lever la tête à travers ses cils maquillés et ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur le mouvement de son indexe et peut être aussi son majeur. Elle expira avec délice plusieurs fois, c'était peut-être ça le plaisir coupable, aller au bout de l'interdit, parce que c'était mal aux yeux des autres, mais au fond tellement bon… Il appuya un peu plus fort avec habileté et expérience et enfin elle le dit, son nom. Elle l'avait gémit avec désir, accentuant la voyelle et le « s » de fin comme un sifflement qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il l'avait regardé lorsqu'il avait doucement dégrafé le porte-jarretelle, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Puis son sourire s'était élargit à mesure qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte sur ses cuisses et qu'elle le regardait avec impatience. Il avait toujours prit soin de prendre son temps, la faire languir, il trouvait ça terriblement excitant, mais aussi très gratifiant. Quand elle avait grogné doucement il avait jugé qu'il pouvait la satisfaire. Il avait à peine effleuré le creux de son aine quand elle releva la jambe l'invitant à aller plus loin et il sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'exécuter et il se délecta quand il la vit perdre pied sous ses caresses. Son autre main agrippa la soie de son bustier et il libéra sa poitrine lentement, elle se cambrait tellement que ça en devenait outrageant. Il embrassa son cou puis le haut de sa poitrine et enfin il déposa des baisers sur la peau blanche de ses seins avant de prendre entre ses lèvres un téton. Elle gémit à ce moment et il leva les yeux pour la dévorer encore plus. Ses cheveux étaient défaits son chignon desserré à force d'être pressé contre le mur, il l'a trouvait sublime ainsi. Le remonta vers elle et sentit qu'elle arrivait progressivement à l'orgasme. C'était si bon de l'avoir à ce moment là, comme ça, avec ce prêtre qui répétait les fondements du mariage, ses bienfaits, ses obligations, avec cette musique qui résonnait à travers la pierre jusqu'à eux. Il la regarda encore comme toujours, il l'avait toujours regardé et il comprit peut-être. Un dernier va et vient et c'était ça, c'était eux.

« James… »

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et le flot de convives sortit prêt à embrasser les mariés, attraper le bouquet, ou jeter ses paillettes. C'était le moment de flottement après la cérémonie, celui où les mariés voulaient déjà tout plaquer pour se retrouver seuls, celui ou les enfants d'honneur réclamaient le buffet, où la demoiselle d'honneur était introuvable et où les parents étaient insupportables.

Les voix leurs parvinrent et ils se sourirent. Elle l'embrassa et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaisant encore plus sa coiffure et elle sentit quelques mèches lui chatouiller la poitrine. Il l'aida à se rhabillé tout en lui embrassant l'oreille puis il s'écarta et elle put remettre ses sous-vêtements en place et remettre ses chaussures. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre sa cravate et la glissa dans sa poche. Par réflexe il sortit le paquet de cigarettes qui s'y trouvait et à ce moment quelqu'un les appela.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites, on vous attend pour la photo ! » avait lancé Frank son sourire éclatant et son haut de forme fermement fixé sur sa tête.

Il répondit par un signe de tête et montra maladroitement le paquet dans sa main comme un prétexte. Frank fit à peine attention et disparut.

Elle ria doucement et lui arrangea son col avant qu'il n'actionne son briquet. Il la laissa faire et sourit lui aussi en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

C'était eux.

* * *

><p>Houhou ouai encore moi!<p>

C'est la rentré! Je suis excitée comme une puce, et hourra! j'ai vidé mes cartons!En passant les Beatles m'ont grave aidé pendant ce déménagement, merci les mecs!

Bref, j'aime bien ce texte, il part complétement en vrille et il est vicieux. Ça pourrait être le mariage de n'importe qui... J'espère que vous vous êtes pas perdus en chemin avec tous les retours et tout... C'est vicieux j'vous dis!

Mais c'est soft =D

Bref je vous aime toujours, et pour toujours comme dirait Elvis...

Kisses So.


	5. Lady

**Tour des Gryffondors, dortoir des garçons de septième année ;**

_**Lady**_** – Joss Stone , (4'22'')**

_My, oh my, honey you're lookin' so fine  
>And my lips can't say it<br>In my mind these lips are all over you  
>Sugar sweet and I'm feeling the heat like melting chocolate.<br>There's some things that a lady just cannot do…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rouge et Or<span>**

« Bonsoir Philomène. »

« Oh, Monsieur Potter ! Alors, comment se porte notre équipe ? »

« Très bien, je vous remercie. _Golgohma_. »

« Tout de suite ! Il n'y a pas grand monde ce soir… »

Sans plus attendre le tableau pivota et il entra dans le petit couloir qui menait à la Salle commune. Il apprécia tout de suite le changement de température, c'était un hiver froid, et les couloirs n'étaient pas le lieu idéal pour flâner le soir. Surtout après un entrainement de Quidditch laborieux sur un terrain gelé. Il était sûr de détesté le mois de février après cela.

La Grosse Dame avait raison, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la Salle commune. Quelques troisièmes années dont James n'avait pas retenu les noms travaillaient dans un coin, et Andrew Weasley gribouillait sur un parchemin aux pieds de Maggie Lloyd assise dans le fauteuil le plus prés de la cheminée. Il se rendit compte à quel point la salle pouvait être ennuyeuse sans les membres de l'équipe pour amuser la galerie. Il mit son balai sur son épaule et traversa la pièce en direction des escaliers. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, enlever son équipement boueux et prendre une douche bouillante.

Les murs de pierres qui montaient dans les étages étaient à l'image des couloirs de Poudlard : froids. Ce n'était pas étonnant de voir la tour si inhabitée, les élèves devaient s'être réfugiés dans la Grande salle ou à la bibliothèque pour fuir le plus possible les températures désespérantes du Château. Il monta les marches en courant pour ne pas se faire prendre par l'air glacé, sa main droite enfoncée dans la poche de sa cape, alors qu'il ne sentait déjà plus le bout de ses doigts qui enfermaient le manche de son balai. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait lourdement, et il avait conscience qu'à chaque nouveau pas, quiconque l'entendait pensait au déboulement d'un éléphant, mais dans l'immédiat il n'avait que la promesse du poêle du dortoir en tête et il se fichait du reste.

Arrivée à son étage il ouvra la porte du dortoir à la volée et s'engouffra dans la pièce rapidement. Il s'autorisa à souffler et sourit presque quand enfin aucune buée ne sorti de sa bouche. Il resta quelques instants adossé à la porte soigneusement fermée et détailla la pièce alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Les rideaux des lits étaient tirés, hormis celui de Sirius comme toujours, et en tendant l'oreille il conclut par le silence pesant qu'il n'y avait encore une fois personne. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et regarda sa montre. Le diner allait débuter dans un peu moins de quinze minutes, ces yeux glissèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain, quitte à choisir il préférait rester ici. Il était fatigué, sale, gelé et n'avait pas faim.

Il avança vers la malle au pied de son lit et y posa son balai, puis enleva sa cape qu'il lança par-dessus le cadre de son baldaquin. En deux coups de pied, il retira ses chaussures et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entrer dans la salle de bain. En temps normal il n'aurait même pas fait attention à la lucarne fermée, à la lampe à huile, ni à la légère odeur de citronnelle qui habitait la pièce, mais à cet instant, alors qu'il dénouait les lacets de ses protèges bras, il ne put s'empêcher de bénir la magie. Il enleva ses lunettes et les déposa sur le lavabo puis il s'assit sur le rebord de la petite baignoire blanche qui y faisait face et s'attaqua à ses protèges tibias. Son équipement était dans un état épouvantable, quiconque n'aurait pas compris comment à quinze mètres au dessus du sol il était possible d'autant se salir. Mais cette personne, si elle existait, n'aurait pas été très familière avec le Quidditch, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à l'idée que les chutes aussi peuvent arriver.

Et la chute de ce soir faisait partie de celles dont on se souvient le plus. Pas parce qu'elle avait été douloureuse ou extraordinaire. Non, tout le contraire justement. Le genre de chute qu'un Capitaine ne fait pas. Une chute de débutant qui vous blesse bien plus l'ego que tout le reste. Il était tombé bêtement, il voulait montrer un mouvement à Cornelia, et n'avait pas vu Altaïs, son bon vieux batteur de quatre-vingt quatre kilos bien trempés qui lui fonçait dessus. Forcement, il avait fait un vol plané, son balai était resté sur placé tellement l'impact avait été soudain. Et il s'était retrouvé trois mètres plus bas, trois pauvres petits mètres, dans l'herbe trempée qui s'était arrachée sous lui laissant place à de la boue épaisse et visqueuse. Il s'était relevé un peu sonné mais sans plus de dégâts que d'habitude, et Altaïs s'était précipité pour l'aider et s'excusant tellement de fois que même maintenant dans cette salle de bain, James avait encore l'impression d'entendre sa voix.

Il se leva enfin débarrassé de toutes ses protection en cuir et retira son pull pour découvrir que la boue avec traversé les maille du vêtement et que son T-shirt de Magpies était foutu. Il grogna puis se tourna pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire qu'il laissa couler. Il s'attaqua au cordon de son pantalon d'entrainement noir de terre, d'eau et de sueur. Il le retira avec soulagement et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de passé son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'enlever une seconde peau, une peau plus qu'indésirable de surcroit. D'un coup de pied il envoya volé les vêtements et l'équipement sur le sol rejoindre son pantalon. Il ferait en sorte de nettoyer le plus important puis il s'arrangerait pour mettre le reste à la vue des elfes de maison.

Enfin il se pencha pour retiré son caleçon, le lança sur la pile de coton, terre, cuir et sueur avant d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire et d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. L'eau qui entourait ses pieds était brulante, mais jamais il n'aurait eu à l'idée de s'en plaindre, il avait eu tellement froid avant d'atteindre le dortoir que c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il passa sa main sous le jet d'eau pour testé la température, enleva de l'eau froide, re-testa et prit d'une soudaine impatience appuya avec force sur le loquet de la douche. Il grinça des dents quand l'eau froide restée dans les conduits en sortit et descendit sur sa nuque. Mais très vite le jet devint chaud puis bouillant. Il plaça une main sur le mur carrelé devant lui et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécié. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger, c'était trop bon. Il releva la tête et se plaça juste sous la pomme de douche. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent sur son front et il sentait son sang s'accélérer sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Après quelques minutes à resté immobile, il se pencha pour prendre le savon blanc sur le coté du robinet et commença à frotter la peau de son torse énergiquement. Il avait beau regardé et voir qu'il n'avait plus rien, il avait encore l'impression d'être couvert de boue. Il passa le savon sur sa nuque, ses bras et tout le reste de son corps avec toujours le même mouvement rapide, presque maniaque. Puis il recommença une deuxième fois, en laissant le temps au produit de mousser légèrement avant de l'abandonner pour se saisir d'une bouteille de shampoing. Armé d'une poignée du produit, il enfonça ses doigts dans ses mèches et frotta, gratta le cuir chevelu avec ses ongles inexistants. Une trainée de mousse coula le long de son front avant d'attendre ses yeux et il grogna quand le produit le força à fermer son œil droit. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de frotter avec hargne, et il sentit le reste de la mousse descendre dans son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis il décida de repasser sous le jet d'eau, il laissa tomber ses bras de chaque coté de son corps et ne bougea plus. A nouveau le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau le détendit et il soupira presque. Heureusement que les mecs n'étaient pas là, il n'aurait pas pu prendre son temps avec quatre autres garçons tous plus désireux que lui à effacer le froid même pour quelques minutes. Il s'accorda donc encore quelques minutes d'immobilité avant de fermer les robinets à contre cœur. Il n'attendit pas plus pour se saisir de sa serviette accrochée entre celles de Sirius et Peter et entreprit de se sécher rapidement pour ne pas risquer que la différence de température ne le refroidisse trop vite. Il avait la peau rouge, tant par la chaleur de l'eau que par la récurrence des frottements et une fois sec il s'empressa de trouver un caleçon propre dans la pile de linge que les elfes avaient déposé dans la journée. Une fois le caleçon mit, il se tourna enfin vers le miroir et s'observa quelques instants, jaugeant ses cernes pas si catastrophiques, puis le reste de son corps.

La cicatrice sur sa hanche gauche avait complètement guérit, et on ne voyait plus qu'une légère trace claire là où il y avait encore deux semaines sa peau avait été boursouflée et saignait au moindre mauvais mouvement. Lily avait été bien plus inquiète que lui sur ce coup là, et si aujourd'hui on ne voyait plus grand-chose, c'était très certainement grâce à ses soins. Le bleu qu'il s'était fait à l'entrainement vendredi dernier en revanche ne s'estompait pas. Il n'avait pas mal pour autant, à vrai dire s'il ne le voyait pas c'était tout comme si la blessure n'existait pas, mais avoir une énorme trace verdâtre partant de l'épaule jusqu'entre les deux omoplates n'était pas franchement à son goût. Il soupira en se disant que tout de même il s'en était assez bien sortit ce soir, et que pour une fois sa petite amie n'allait pas passer sa soirée à lui appliquer toute sorte de pommade, onguent et il ne savait quoi d'autre qui pue, sur lui.

Il récupéra ses lunettes et ses yeux glissèrent sur le verre contenant les brosses à dent. Il observa la sienne attentivement, se demandant si elle marchait encore, ou s'il avait une excuse pour sauter cette dernière étape qui le séparait de son lit, et puis dans un éclair d'audace ou de folie il ne savait pas trop, il se saisit de l'objet et le mit dans sa bouche. Il pouvait gouter la menthe du gelifrice sur sa langue et conclut qu'elle était toujours opérationnelle. Il commença donc à brosser ses dents, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il jugea de leur longueur dans le miroir, il pouvait encore attendre avant de couper raisonna-t-il. Il cracha une première fois, brossa encore un peu puis se rinça la bouche. Enfin prêt, il attrapa son bas de pyjama qu'il avait laissé là le matin même, l'enfila et sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, là où se trouvait le poêle et s'accouda à la barre de sécurité de l'appareil. Il plaça ses mains au dessus des vagues de chaleur même si elles n'en avaient plus besoin. Il avait eu tellement froid dehors et ce même avec ses gants qu'il pouvait encore ressentir le picotement du changement de température dans sa chair, comme si des fourmis grouillaient sous sa peau. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre un t-shirt pour le moment, sa peau était encore chaude grâce à sa douche et il faisait suffisamment chaud dans le dortoir. Il était fatigué, et le bâillement qu'il lâcha en était la preuve même. Il se demanda s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose. C'était déjà assez exceptionnel qu'il ne ressente pas l'envie d'aller rejoindre les autres pour diner, mais ajouter à cela, la fatigue, sa nuque qui lui faisait un mal de chien, et sa manie de claquer des dents à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors, il avait bien l'impression qu'il allait avoir la crève dans les jours à venir…

Il tourna la tête et observa un moment son balai posé négligemment sur sa malle. Le pauvre était dans un état tout aussi pitoyable que lui et il décida de le remettre sur pied, la bête en avait bien besoin. Il s'avança vers l'objet, le prit et ouvrir sa malle pour chercher le kit d'entretien qu'il avait eu à Noël. Puis il s'avança distraitement vers un coté de son lit, tira le rideau et sursauta lâchant balai et kit sans plus de considération.

Lily tourna la tête et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle était assise au milieu de son lit, le dos contre son oreiller roulé en boule et ses jambes étendues sur les couvertures rouges. Sur ses genoux reposaient un carnet noir et la Carte du Maraudeur. Ses doigts jouaient avec un crayon de bois, le faisant tourner entre chaque phalange. Elle avait les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval haute et plusieurs mèches ondulées lui tombaient dans le cou. Mais le pire, le comble pour James c'était sa tenue : elle portait son t-shirt de Quidditch, son t-shirt rouge pétant avec écrit en lettres énormes et dorées le nom POTTER dans le dos et en plus petit sur le devant. Son t-shirt qui lui arrivait juste sous les hanches et qui laissait ses jambes nues offertes à ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas quand il avait ouvert la bouche mais il fut forcé de la fermer pour déglutir. Pour sûr il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et elle appréciait le petit effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui.

« Enfin ! Tu es pire qu'une fille... »

Elle avait une voix basse, suave et il cligna des yeux parce que jamais Lily ne lui avait parlé comme ca, et jamais Lily n'avait osé l'attendre en t-shirt et _seulement en t-shirt_ dans son lit. Oh, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il pourrait même y prendre gout, mais là tout de suite il était à court de réflexions logiques et intelligentes…

« Depuis quand tu es la ? » demanda-t-il avec l'air le plus bête et ahurit de sa vie.

« Longtemps. »

Elle fit glisser le carnet et la Carte de ses jambes et se redressa pour pouvoir se mettre devant lui sur ses genoux. Elle bougea avec habileté et le t-shirt eut à peine le temps de remonter légèrement avant de reprendre place sur le haut de ses cuisses. Une voix au fond de lui hurla qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour le torturer, mais il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était Lily, elle était tout sauf calculatrice, surtout pour ses choses là…

« J'ai besoin de la liste de tes joueurs officiels pour organiser le prochain match. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire ça ensemble. »

Elle porta le crayon à sa bouche et le mordilla doucement tout en le regardant avec un petit air mutin. Cette fois il doutait vraiment de la parfaite innocence de sa copine. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore humides et se gratta le crane comme pour réfléchir à la situation, alors qu'en fait il n'avait plus rien qui marchait dans sa tête… Il se tourna légèrement et regarda la porte avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ils ne reviendront pas maintenant, on est vendredi. Et puis, la porte est fermée. » le coupa-t-elle.

Il reporta son attention sur elle complètement abasourdit, la bouche encore ouverte, et la seule chose qui capta son attention c'était ce t-shirt. Ce foutu t-shirt rouge qu'il ne pourra très certainement plus regarder de la même manière. Il avait les yeux braqués sur le POTTER doré sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Sur le O et le E qui avaient pris place sur chaque sein… Comment pouvait-elle lui demandé de penser à ses joueurs dans cette position ?...

« On a qu'à sauter le diner et s'y mettre… »

Elle s'avança doucement, toujours sur ses genoux et il sentit ses doigts glisser sur son avant bras avant de lui prendre la main.

« Mais si tu as faim… »

Elle tira doucement vers elle et l'incita à s'assoir dos à elle. Il s'exécuta sans broncher bien-sûr, avec même un petit sourire qui s'étira quand il sentit la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa nuque.

« On peut s'arranger… » finit-elle par lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Il adorait ça. Sentir son souffle dans le creux juste derrière son oreille. Mais surtout il adorait qu'elle joue, qu'elle décide, qu'elle propose. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emmener dans son jeu, dans les mouvements précis de ses doigts sur sa peau, allant et venant en rythme. Elle s'appliquait sur ses épaules à défaire chaque nœud, à soulager ses muscles de toutes les tentions de l'entrainement et il se retenait de ne pas gémir et s'endormir tellement c'était bon.

Il comprit qu'elle voulait une réponse quand elle se colla à lui et il put sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine et surtout, la forme de ses seins dans son dos.

« Je ne comptais pas descendre. » finit-il par dire les yeux toujours clos.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur ses épaules et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il sentit sa respiration chaude contre la peau de son cou et une vague de frisson le parcourut. Cette position allait très certainement le tuer pensa-t-il mais alors il sentit le matelas bouger et la présence dans son dos disparut. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et la vit devant lui debout, le t-shirt lui arrivant juste sous les hanches. Elle lui souriait et le regardait avec amusement et subitement il eut l'impression d'être la proie d'un redoutable prédateur. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se pincer le coin de la bouche. Une habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait envie de quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus la situation quand elle s'avança lentement vers lui et entreprit de défaire l'élastique de ses cheveux avec autant de lenteur. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'elle s'asseyait déjà sur ses genoux… _à califourchon_ ! Il voulut regarder plus bas, voir si le t-shirt avait cette fois suffisamment remonté pour en voir plus, toujours plus, mais elle serra ses bras autour de son cou et il ne put décrocher son regard de son sourire.

« Bien, alors commençons… » susurra-t-elle avant de lui embrasser le coin des lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et automatiquement ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Elle continuait de déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille. Il respira un peu plus fort, parce que s'il avait bien une faiblesse c'était bien l'oreille, et elle le savait, oh oui elle le savait. Elle s'amusa à embrasser sa peau tout autour de la partie tant anticipée, il pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire toujours plus carnassier. Elle fit glisser ses bras le long de ses épaules, passa ses mains sur ses bras, pour enfin caresser du bout des doigts son torse et il jura devenir fou. Instinctivement ses mains agrippèrent le t-shirt et il entreprit de remonter le maudit tissu mais elle profita de ce moment pour lui mordiller habillement le lobe de l'oreille et il retint gémissement.

Elle prit ses mains et les replaça sur sa taille tout en continuant ses attentions sur son cou. Il sentait ses cheveux lui chatouiller son torse et son épaule et une envie lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle en valait la chandelle et il se félicita de ne pas avoir oublié ses lunettes dans la salle de bain. Il avait déjà fantasmé sur Lily lui sautant dessus, il avait déjà rêvé d'elle dans des positions qu'il imaginait très bien ne pouvoir vivre qu'endormi. Mais si un jour il avait pensé voir Lily Evans sur ses genoux, le dos cambré comme un chat et lui complètement à sa merci, il aurait demandé un check-up complet chez Pomfresh. Mais Merlin ! Il était sûr que personne n'avait ensorcelé son jus de citrouille. Ce qui voulait dire que peut-être c'était elle qui avait été empoisonnée… Il tenta de lui demander, juste pour être sûr…

« Euh Lily… Ça va ?... »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre lui en lui chuchotant un « chut » catégorique au creux de l'oreille et il n'osa pas la contredire. Elle desserra son emprise sur ses mains et lentement ses ongles remontèrent sur ses bras. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son oreille puis prit le chemin de sa mâchoire, son menton et elle s'écarta de lui. Du bout des doigts elle caressa ses joues et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit. Il voulu la prendre par la taille et la plaquer sur le lit, s'enfoncer avec elle dans le matelas et faire disparaitre le peu de tissus qui les couvrait.

« Un problème, Capitaine ? » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, enfin.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec allégeance, les yeux fermés. Elle avait les lèvres sucrées, et un gout de citron sur la langue. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et une de ses mains passa sous le t-shirt. Il effleura sa peau brulante le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutient gorge. Elle gémit doucement quand il essaya de le lui retirer d'une main et elle s'écarta de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et de protestation mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà poussé sur les couvertures de son lit. Elle se releva de ses genoux et il en profita pour mieux s'installer les yeux toujours braqués sur elle.

Elle attendit qu'il soit au milieu du lit et adossé contre son oreiller de la même manière qu'elle avant qu'il n'arrive pour s'avancer vers le lit et y grimper. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et s'avança sur lui jusqu'à rester sur ses cuisses. James l'observait sans un mot, fasciné par le spectacle et encore plus par ce qu'elle lui promettait. Il sentait son cœur battre et son sang s'accélérer quand doucement elle posa ses mains sur les bords du t-shirt rouge pour le relever. Le relever, le relever… Jusqu'à le passer par-dessus sa tête et le jeter par terre.

James ouvrit les yeux et la bouche grands. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la déshabille. Devant lui, Lily se tenait droite dans un ensemble de dentelle à se damner. Il savait qu'elle aimait la lingerie en général, mais sur ce coup-ci elle s'était surpassée. Elle avait dû planifier tout cela avec soin, et il ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Elle avait choisit la couleur bordeaux avec minutie, il se demanda où elle avait pu trouver quelque chose d'aussi sexy à Prés-au-Lard. Les arabesques dorées ornaient chacun des bonnets et des cotés de la culotte accompagnées de petits nœuds eux aussi dorés sur chaque hanche et au creux des seins. Merlin, il ne pourrait plus fermer les yeux sans l'imaginer telle qu'elle était à cet instant. Elle allait alimenter ses fantasmes à ne plus en finir.

Elle dût sentir son appréciation malgré son silence car un sourire ingénu se dessina sur son visage et sans plus attendre elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, il posa ses mains sur ses reins, l'incitant à se rapprocher, se coller à lui. Il sentait son caleçon se tendre sous elle mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus légitime. Il avait toujours envie d'elle mais là tout de suite il pourrait mourir si rien ne se passait. Elle s'amusait, elle, comme jamais. Elle ria quelques secondes puis recommença à l'embrasser tout en se frottant habillement contre lui. Cette fois plus de doute elle allait être sa perte. Il sentit ses doigts se glisser sous l'élastique de son pyjama et de son caleçon et il gémit dans leur baiser. Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, elle se redressa légèrement et entreprit de le déshabiller. Puis elle lui embrassa son menton et descendre dans son cou jusqu'à son torse, les doigts toujours agrippés à ses vêtements et les faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses et ses jambes à mesure qu'elle descendait.

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes pour faire un rapide point. Il était raide dingue de cette nana. Elle était canon. Diablement intelligente. Voire vicieuse. Il adorait ça.

Que se serrait-il passé s'il était tombé de vingt mètres et non trois à l'entrainement ? Surement pas ça. Il serait à l'infirmerie dans les vapes. Ou alors elle aurait tout fait pour le remettre sur pieds. Moralité : mieux vaut être ridicule sur le terrain et comblé au pieux…

Il sentit ses lèvres s'arrêter juste au dessus de son nombril puis remonter. Et de la même façon son corps suivit le mouvement. Elle reprit place sur ses cuisses, et recommença ses lents mouvements de bassin. Il serra les dents et siffla quand il sentit la dentelle de son sous-vêtement caresser son érection. Elle sourit. Oh oui terriblement vicieuse.

Il était au bord de la folie. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur ses hanches et il passa ses pouces sous la dentelle diabolique. Elle se détacha de sa peau et le regarda. Elle vit alors à quel point elle avait de l'effet sur lui, à quel point il la désirait, et que si elle ne se décidait pas à lui faire l'amour dans l'instant il se jetait de la Tour. Ou il lui sauterait dessus. Et Lily n'était une mauvaise fille, elle était toujours pleine de compassion, de gentillesse, et elle décida de lui faire grâce. Avec un dernier clin d'œil, elle se releva et retira la fameuse culotte de dentelle bordeaux et or.

« Satisfait, Capitaine ? »

Il posa sa main dans son cou et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser langoureux qui lui servait de réponse et elle soupira. Il fit descendre son autre main sur ses fesses puis derrière la cuisse qu'il ramena vers lui en guise de signe. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se positionner au dessus de lui et se baissa toujours avec cette lenteur qui haïssait dans l'instant.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elle releva la tête avec un gémissement, les yeux fermés. De son coté il s'efforça à garder les yeux bien ouverts, l'observant avec attention passer ses cheveux sur une épaule puis se cambrer et remonter doucement pour s'adapter à lui. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui sourit, les joues rouges et les lèvres brillantes.

Il remonta sa main sur sa taille et lui indiqua un rythme progressivement. Elle roulait des reins avec précision, et il pouvait sentir ses muscles ses contracter à mesure que leurs mouvements s'intensifiaient. Elle glissa ses lèvres dans son cou une nouvelle fois et à chaque nouveau va-et-vient il sentait ses seins toujours prisonniers du soutien-gorge se frotter contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et ne pensa plus à rien, qu'à elle.

Bientôt elle se mit à gémir dans le creux de son oreille. Des petits sons étouffés, puis des exclamations plus prononcées pour terminer sur son prénom. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être satisfait et quand il sentit son vagin se contracter, il souffla son prénom à elle comme un mantra. Les bras qu'elle avait placé de chaque coté de sa nuque cédèrent quand l'orgasme la prit et elle blottit sa tête sur son épaule, pantelante. Il la suivit juste après, la serrant contre lui avec toute la force qui lui restait et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Wow… »

Elle sourit dans son cou et releva la tête pour mieux le regarder. Elle ria un peu et lui retira ses lunette d'une main pour les mettre sur son nez. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa. Elle descendit du lit et se regarda dans le miroir poser prés de son chevet. Il la regarda faire sans vraiment la voir, encore un peu planant et sourit bêtement quand elle se tourna vers lui les cheveux ébouriffés et ses lunettes carrées fièrement visées sur son nez.

« Ça me va bien ? » dit-elle avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres et de prendre un air mutin.

« Magnifique. »

Elle parut satisfaite et retira les lunettes pour les poser sur le chevet. Puis elle se tourna et s'assit en face de lit sur l'unique chaise du dortoir et croisa les jambes.

« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, il me faut la composition de ton équipe officielle pour le match contre Serdaigle. »

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand très sérieusement elle attrapa un parchemin et un crayon qui trainait et le regarda fixement.

« Après j'enlève le haut. »

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT:<strong>

Bonjour tout le monde!

Donc la dernière fois je suis passée comme une voleuse j'ai eu le temps de rien faire, rien dire.

Alors tout d'abord désolée pour la durée monstre qu'a prit la publication de ce chapitre.

Dire que je suis débordée n'est pas une excuse, mais alors vraiment pas, parce que je pouvais quand même trouver un trou pour écrire. Non, mon problème c'est que j'étais bloquée... Impossible d'écrire, de rester concentrée sur le pc pour écrire quoi que ce soit, pourtant j'ai des idées! J'ai même des textes déjà ecrit au crayon, mais je n'arrive pas à le taper ! C'est juste ouf !

Aussi mine de rien j'ai quand même été super débordée... Entre les cours, les tournages, les concours, les visites d'appart... Je suis vannée...

Bref, on notera que ce chapitre est le plus long de ce recueil ! Et j'ai souffert pour le pondre, c'était un accouchement sans péridurale, si si. Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin, je la trouve trop expéditive et dons en décalage avec le début qui est bien conséquent... Mais à bien y réfléchir j'ai pas la force de la refaire...

Concernant l'edit en lui même. J'ai corriger certaines fautes.

Pas tout c'est vrai, j'avoue ne pas être douée en orthographe mais j'ai enlever tout ce qui me faisait pleurer à la relecture, le "é/er" et les répétitions surtout...

Donc voila, je ne vous garantit pas du tout un chapitre dans les jours à venir, mais hé, j'avais dit que ce serait sporadique !

Kisses So.


	6. Glory Box

**Au 21 Holmes Avenue, Carlisle, Angleterre, dans une chambre aux murs vert pale ;**

_**Glory Box**_** – Portishead , (5'05'')**

_So don't you stop, being a man,  
>Just take a little look from our side when you can,<br>Sow a little tenderness,  
>No matter if you cry.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Poussière et Robe à fleurs.<span>**

« C'était humiliant. Arrête de rire ! »

Monter un escalier en étant prit d'un fou rire n'est pas chose aisée. Surtout quand la mère de votre petite amie a passé les deux dernières heures à vous raconter les tendances exhibitionnistes de cette dernière lors des weekends familiaux. Quand Saoirse Evans s'était lancé à la recherche de clichés de sa fille nue à la plage avec ses cousins, Lily avait vu rouge. Elle avait pensé que quitter le salon et les histoires de son enfance aurait apaisé son problème, mais au lieu de cela il avait prit un tout autre tournant. James qui devant ses parents avait fait bonne figure et s'était contenté de sourires et de petites remarques laissait désormais libre court à son amusement, riant à s'en arracher les larmes. La gêne de Lily et surtout sont teint de plus en plus rouge y étaient aussi pour beaucoup.

« Lily ! Viens voir, j'ai les photos de l'été à Dingle ! »

« Maman ! Non ! »

L'indignation de Lily eut pour seul effet de faire pouffer de rire James et si elle en jugeait par le rire grave qui provenait du salon, son père aussi. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Ce déjeuné était un désastre… Elle prit le poignet de James et le força à monter le petit escalier en vitesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de découvrir l'étage que déjà elle ouvrait la première chambre en face d'eux et le poussait dans la nouvelle pièce. Ses ricanements lui donnaient la très mauvaise impression de revenir à la petite école lorsque les autres enfants se moquaient de ses cheveux… Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu traverser la tête de sa mère pour qu'elle s'obstine à déballer ses erreurs de jeunesse ? Pétunia n'avait pas subit le quart quand Vernon était venu, et eux ils étaient fiancés ! Elle regarda James par-dessus son épaule, il avait enlevé ses lunettes et riait toujours, adossé à la porte. Lui non plus n'y mettait pas du sien ! Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne vit même pas. En attendant que le fou rire de son petit ami passe, elle tourna la tête en direction de la seule fenêtre de la petite chambre, après tout lui dire d'arrêter ne servirait à rien.

Le jardin était impeccable, la haie taillée avec précision. Le contraste entre le blanc des cailloux de l'allée et le vert de l'herbe était parfaitement maitrisé, et les glaïeuls mauve, orange et rouge donnaient ce petit coté bourgeois que sa mère avait toujours voulu conquérir en Angleterre. Une maison parfaite, une famille parfaite. Elle souffla et tourna la tête. Elle avait encore quelques cartons à faire, quelques vêtements à plier. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose, puisqu'elle avait passé dix mois sur douze loin du foyer familial, mais ne voulait rien oublier pour autant. Sa mère lui avait répété que sa chambre resterait telle quelle, _juste au cas où_. Elle savait que secrètement, ses parents voulaient la retenir, la garder avec eux, et ne pas finir seuls.

« J'aime ta chambre. »

Elle se tourna complètement pour regarder James penché sur les quelques cadres posés sur sa commode vert pale. La décoration de sa chambre n'avait pas changée depuis son dixième anniversaire, les peluches prés du lit, la maison de poupées en haut de l'armoire, rien n'avait bougé. La couleur des rideaux était restée la même, vert, tout comme le plaid et les oreillers. Elle était sure que si elle enlevait ses ballerines, ses pieds s'enfonceraient dans la moquette écrue, c'était comme être dans une pièce inhabitée, une pièce définitivement abandonnée. Elle avait essayé au fil des années de graver son adolescence entre ses murs, le visage de Janis Joplin au dessus de son lit était une de ses tentatives, les cadres remplis de photos de ses amis, les grimoires et le vieux chaudron en étain dans un coin de la pièce étaient quant à eux des preuves qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans le reste de cette maison. Le désordre et les moutons de poussière étaient certainement une particularité sorcière… C'était pour cela que James aimait sa chambre surement, parce qu'elle ressemblait à la sienne.

Il releva la tête et lui sourit, il gardait encore sur le visage les traces de son hilarité et ce simple petit sourire en coin eut le mérite de l'insupporter. Bien-sur ce rictus se transforma en franc sourire quand il vit que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge. Dans quelques secondes il lui dirait une phrase très subtile sur sa tendance à ne pas aimer les vêtements l'été, et il lui demanderait surement si elle comptait se balader dans l'appartement toute nue quand ils seront ensemble. Il prit une inspiration, elle le connaissait par cœur maintenant…

« J'imagine que tu n'as plus beaucoup d'affaires à prendre. »

_Bingo_. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de lui tourner le dos sans lui répondre, à quoi bon ? A trop remuer la Pimentine, elle vous explose à la figure… Elle préféra observer la tranche de ses livres pour savoir lesquels s'échoueront dans un carton et lesquels resteront dans ce musée. Elle passa les doigts sur ses deux livres de John Ford qu'elle retira de l'étagère avec _La Tempête_ et _Hamlet_. Elle ne regarda pas la couverture abimée de _Jane Eyre_, et sourit doucement quand sa main rencontra la moulure de l'exemplaire du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_ que lui avait offert Siobhan. Elle mit le petit livre rouge sur le dessus de sa pile d'ouvrage et n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux qu'elle sentit les bras de James se serrer autour de sa taille. Elle tenta de ne pas rire lorsque sa respiration vint lui chatouiller le cou, ni de fermer les yeux et de le laisser l'embrasser sous l'oreille. Elle était fâchée après tout…

« C'était drôle, Lily. »

« Au début. »

« J'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner. »

« Qu… »

Ses lèvres se posèrent juste entre son cou et la bretelle de sa robe et il l'embrassa juste là, dans ce qui dessinait le creux de sa clavicule. Elle devait être fâchée… Parce que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient montés, parce qu'elle en avait assez que tout le monde rit d'elle en bas. Et elle voulait être fâchée. Mais à bien y réfléchir c'était compliqué d'en vouloir à James particulièrement lorsqu'il déposait des baisers le long de sa nuque et que ses mains glissaient de sa taille à ses hanches. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula un peu la tête sur le coté. Ses cheveux passèrent d'une épaule à l'autre et elle sentit le nez de James caresser lentement sa peau. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse il posa une main sur son bras et remonta jusqu'à son épaule recouverte de cheveux, puis doucement il la fit tourner. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était face à James, à son sourire en coin toujours aussi insupportable et elle concéda que peut-être elle pouvait le pardonner…

La main de James s'enfonça dans ses cheveux et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, il mordilla sa lèvre doucement puis elle céda et ouvrit la bouche. Elle n'était pas sure que ce soit quelque chose à faire chez ses parents. S'embrasser n'était pas un problème, mais s'embrasser avec la main de James qui remontait sur ses côtes jusque sous son sein n'était pas vraiment ce que son père pouvait surprendre. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme alors que lui glissa sa main de ses cheveux jusqu'à son cou puis le col rond de sa robe, et fut vite rejointe par son autre main. Elle recula un peu sa tête lorsqu'elle sentit le premier bouton de défaire et baissa les yeux pour voir les doigts de James jouer avec le deuxième.

« James, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« C'est une excellente idée. »

« Mes parents sont en bas… »

« Et nous en haut… » il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres « dans ta chambre de jeune fille… » lui embrassa le cou « c'est le moment de montrer à ces murs… » il défit un autre bouton et écarta les pans de sa robe « ce qu'ils ne verront jamais plus… » sa langue descendit sur sa clavicule et elle ferma les yeux « mais avant toute chose… » il l'entraine vers le lit « il faut enlever cette robe. »

Elle bascula sur le lit. Sa robe était ouverte jusqu'au nombril et une bretelle avait glissé sur son épaule découvrant encore plus le soutien-gorge de dentelle noire que James regardait avidement. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et retira ses chaussures qu'elle fit voler à travers la chambre. Il avait raison, cette situation était terriblement excitante, la perspective de faire quoi que ce soit avec James dans cette chambre lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ce lit qui n'avait pas changer depuis huit ans et James la rejoignit. Il retirait ses baskets avec ses pieds alors qu'il passait une jambe de chaque coté d'elle puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou pour jouer avec ses cheveux et il quitta sa bouche pour retrouver sa clavicule.

Elle soupira doucement, et caressa sa nuque. Il glissa une main sur son flanc, et traça du bout des doigts les dessins de la dentelle autour de la courbe de son sein gauche. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa poitrine se souleva de plus en plus vite, elle pouvait sentir le menton de James à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait et c'était enivrant. Lorsqu'il passa sa langue entre ses seins et que sa main caressa ses cotes elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« Mes parents vont nous entendre ! »

« Non, ils vont t'entendre… » lui répondit-il doucement en la regardant par-dessus les verres carrés de ses lunettes, les lèvres toujours collées à sa peau.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'elle le sentit bouger. Il remonta les genoux jusqu'à ses hanches et prit appui sur ses jambes afin de pouvoir finir de déboutonner la robe de Lily. Il releva la tête quand il arriva aux derniers boutons et la regarda quelques instants lorsqu'enfin, sa robe fut complètement ouverte dévoilant une culotte de dentelle coordonnée au soutien-gorge. Il y avait quelque chose d'électrisant dans ses yeux, et elle n'osa plus bouger. Elle lui renvoya son regard du mieux qu'elle put, avec ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, ses joues rouge et sa respiration haletante.

Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa ses lèvres en replaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle prit légèrement appui sur ses mains au dessus de sa tête et se cambra. Elle voulait relever une jambe et la placer sur sa taille mais James avait calé ses cuisses sous lui, l'empêchant de réellement participer et c'était complètement frustrant. Il gardait le contrôle, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et se redressa.

« Tu fais toujours la tête ? »

Non, oui, elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre. Elle hocha doucement la tête et il sourit à nouveau. Les oreillers sous elle étaient encore épais, elle avait les yeux à demi clos, était à moitié déshabillée, et loin d'être satisfaite, bien entendu qu'elle lui faisait la tête. Ses joues rouges, ses boucles rousses qui frôlaient son cou et le mouvement rapide sa poitrine montraient bien qu'elle était fâchée, c'était évident…

Il fit descendre ses mains sur sa peau jusqu'à ses hanches juste là où commençait la dentelle noire. Il leva les yeux vers elle toujours avec cet air confiant, et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se pencher et d'embrasser la peau de son ventre. Elle inspira plus fort qu'elle ne le présageait, et saisi un coin de l'oreiller entre ses doigts avec nécessité. Par automatisme elle rentra le ventre et elle sentit son front contre le dessin de ses côtes.

« James… »

Elle gémit quand il passa sa langue dans son nombril. Le bout de ses doigts glissa sur ses cuisses et elle sentit ses lèvres continuer leur chemin sur son bas ventre. Piquée par une envie de voir, d'observer ses gestes, elle posa ses bras de chaque cotés de son corps et se redressa sur ses coudes. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux et elle bascula un peu sur le côté pour pouvoir les remonter sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre. Ce mouvement attira l'attention de James qui détacha ses lèvres et ses yeux de son aine pour la regarder aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation, il fallait jeter un sort de silence. Où était sa baguette ? Aucune idée. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir le contrôle requit pour ce qui allait suivre, et les murs étaient plutôt fins, elle ne voulait pas risquer que quoi que ce soit s'échappe d'entre ces murs. Il comprit son problème et le résolut avec cette désinvolture qui faisait de James, James. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche avec un sourire et reprit l'exploration de sa peau.

Il la regarda lorsqu'il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, elle pouvait sentir le coin de sa bouche se relever à chaque baiser et ferma les yeux. Il avait bougé et ses genoux avaient quitté ses hanches pour se retrouver prés du bord du lit. Elle profita de cette nouvelle liberté pour plier doucement la jambe qu'il embrassait et il saisi l'occasion pour se rapprocher du creux de son aine. Lily siffla entre ses dents et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que serrer la couverture dans ses poings quand il suça consciencieusement sa peau fine.

Elle sentit ses pouces passer sous la dentelle et elle serra les dents. Il glissa ses doigts sous elle pour lui intimer de relever le bassin, et la culotte roula sur elle en découvrant ses fesses. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, fit glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses cuisses et elle releva les jambes pour qu'il puisse la défaire complètement du sous-vêtement. A peine la dentelle eut passé ses orteils qu'il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, d'une main il écarta ses jambes et les guida de chaque cotés de lui. Il lui embrassa le nombril plus subtilement et elle le vit passer son autre main derrière lui pour mettre sa culotte dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Il reprit sa place dans le creux de sa cuisse et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il passa une main sous sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de trop bouger et elle put sentir sa respiration juste à coté de sa lèvre. Lily se cambra pour rapprocher sa bouche de son entre-jambe, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour apaiser son excitation, mais bien-sur tout cela l'amusait de façon insolente. Elle crut devenir folle quand tout ce qu'elle put sentir fut le souffle de James sur son clitoris et sa main lui caresser la cuisse. Rien n'était désormais suffisant, elle voulait du concret alors pour l'inciter à couper court à ce petit manège tortueux elle gémit un peu, doucement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il comprenne que s'il ne bougeait pas, elle ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien.

Quand enfin elle sentit ses lèvres sur elle, elle ne sut pas trop si c'était par pitié pour elle ou par pure impatience de sa part. Elle ravala un gémissement difficilement et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains elle agrippa les draps d'une main alors que l'autre glissait inconsciemment sur sa poitrine, son cou avant de s'arrêter sur son menton. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que James entrouvre la bouche et coince délicatement son clitoris entre sa lèvre supérieur et sa langue. Lily n'eut pas d'autre choix que de mordre son index pour se forcer au silence. Elle sentait son sang affluer vers ses joues, sa poitrine, et quelque chose se forma dans son ventre, elle ne savait pas vraiment où mais cette chose la poussa à se cambrer à nouveau, à toujours chercher le contact de la langue de James sur elle. Elle étouffa un cri lorsque cette même langue glissa plus bas et s'insinua entre ses lèvres.

« James… »

Ce n'était pas même un murmure, en réalité elle peinait à reconnaitre sa voix. Sa peau devint moite au niveau du buste et ses seins étaient à l'étroit dans ce foutu soutien-gorge. Elle aurait voulu se relever et l'arracher, tout comme sa robe, elle aurait voulut attraper James par les cheveux et lui faire subir la même chose. Mais surtout elle ne voulait pas bouger. C'était trop de pensées incohérentes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop d'envies pour un corps incapable de se mouvoir correctement. Ses sens prirent le dessus et son bassin se souleva un peu, rapprochant encore plus son sexe du visage de James.

Il leva les yeux. Elle l'aperçu qui la regardait se tordre sous ses caresses juste quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux. Le visuel ne comptait plus. Il caressa sur sa peau, une main tenant toujours sa cuisse et il reprit son clitoris entre ses lèvres. Elle serra les draps avec force et ne se soucia pas une seconde de les voir se déchirer. Elle sentit un doigt caresser ses lèvres avant de glisser à l'intérieur d'elle lui arrachant un soupire aigu. Elle arrêta de gesticuler, et chacun de ses muscles se tendirent à mesure que ce doigt bougeait, chaque mouvement calquant ceux de la langue de James. Elle voulait disparaitre dans le matelas et les oreillers, c'était comme être aspirée de l'intérieur. Une bouffé de chaleur l'envahit, partant du bas du ventre jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et elle releva le bras le plaquant contre sa joue, sa main agrippant ses cheveux et le haut d'une taie d'oreiller.

A cet instant elle ne fut plus qu'un corps de sensations. Elle perçu les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, le flux de sa circulation dans ses bras, ses jambes, la chaleur de chacune de ses respirations dans sa gorge et son pouls tant rapide que régulier battant ses tempes et ses orteils. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus à ses parents en bas qui prenaient le thé, ni à cette chambre qui perdait toute son innocence. Chaque particule de son corps répondait à cette langue qui passait inlassablement sur son clitoris avec une vague de frisson se rependant dans ses reins et ses cuisses. Elle sentait ce doigt quitter puis revenir entre les muscles tendus de son vagin toujours plus lascivement, comme si tout tournait au ralentit. Alors quand un autre doigt l'effleura elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces et ses reins s'arquèrent.

Elle ne sut pas comment elle y arriva mais elle souleva la jambe qu'il retenait et passa son pied dans son dos, pliant son genoux jusqu'à ce que la joue de James reste tout contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la peau parsemée de chair de poule et ce qu'il lui faisait lui donnait envie de hurler, rire et pleurer. C'était exaltant, une perfection totale. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration quand elle le sentit la mordiller doucement. Elle dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche et se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer sa satisfaction, ne trouvant pour seule échappatoire que de contracter tout son corps pour garder le plus longtemps possible cette explosion de sens.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, peut-être deux, et puis elle se sentit fondre, comme si la tension qui la quittait s'effondrait à cause de la gravité. Tout ce qui lui restait c'était sa respiration saccadée, la palpitation de ses veines et ses membres lourds. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux reprendre ses esprits, pour ne plus voir tout ce vert qui lui donnait le tournis. Son corps était comme engourdit, et pourtant elle ressentait, oh oui elle ressentait. L'air sur sa peau bouillante, le tissu de sa robe et James qui n'avait pas bougé, qui continuait de l'embrasser, de passer ses doigts sur sa peau si sensible… Elle gémit un peu, parce qu'elle avait besoin de desserrer ses cordes vocales et aussi pour évacuer toute cette tension en elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque la main de James écarta sa jambe de son visage, puis remonta vers sa taille. Il se releva un peu et entreprit d'embrasser sa peau en remontant jusqu'entre ses seins. Il ne souriait plus de la même manière, et elle ne put s'empêcher de desserrer son emprise sur les draps et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se redressa sur un bras ce qui força James à se détacher d'elle. Il glissa le revers de sa main sur ses côtes et elle frissonna avec l'envie folle de recommencer. Elle se pinça la lèvre et glissa sa main dans son dos, se collant à lui pour pouvoir atteindre sa culotte qui dépassait un peu de sa poche de jeans. Elle sourit lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la dentelle et James en profita pour combler le peu d'espace qui séparait leur bouche pour l'embrasser. Elle gémit un peu lorsque sa langue frôla la sienne et elle passa sa main sous le t-shirt, sa culotte coincée entre deux doigts.

« Je suis pardonné ? » lui murmura-t-il quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le coté comme pour réfléchir. Lentement elle remonta sa jambe entre ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que son genou frôle son érection. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle vit ses joues se colorer à mesure que son genou venait sur son entre-jambe.

« Tu vas pouvoir tenir droit devant mes parents ? »

Il gémit pour toute réponse et pencha sa tête dans le cou de Lily qu'il embrassa. Elle ria alors clairement amusée de la situation. C'était un juste retour des choses, il s'était bien moqué d'elle toute la matinée après tout.

« Arrête de rire… » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau et elle ne put s'empêcher une exclamation de triomphe.

Doucement elle s'écarta de lui et le poussa contre le mur collé au lit pour pouvoir se lever. Elle posa un pied puis un autre sur la moquette douce et se mit debout toujours en riant. Elle se pencha pour passer sa culotte sur ses jambes et l'ajusta bien en place sur ses hanches puis elle fit quelques pas vers la porte, là où s'était échouées ses ballerines et entreprit de les enfiler. Quand elle se tourna vers lui il était assit sur le lit et la regardait avec envie. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et se recoiffa rapidement. Elle appréciait beaucoup que les rôles soient inversés et elle comptait garder la situation ainsi. Elle le regarda avec un sourire fier, prête à lui dire qu'il était temps de descendre. Elle se sentait prête à affronter de nouveau les photos de sa mère.

« Tu pense garder tes attitudes naturistes quand tu seras installée ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un faux air innocent, en lui montrant d'un signe de tête sa poitrine.

Elle ne dit rien, mais son sourire se figea. Lentement elle baissa les yeux sur elle pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas refermé sa robe, et que plus que tout, elle serait descendu dans le salon, se serais assise sur le canapé à coté de sa mère le nombril à l'air, sans s'en rendre compte. Ses mains agrippèrent chaque pan du vêtement et elle se dépêcha de mettre scrupuleusement chaque bouton dans le trou correspondant. Le rouge lui monta aux joues aussi rapidement que son rire la quitta, et quand elle releva la tête elle ne vit que son sourire victorieux.

Alors elle hurla.

« J'avais cinq ans ! »

* * *

><p>Hellow tout le monde !<p>

Je suis toujours loin de toute civilisation, aussi j'avais espérer vous poster cela hier mais je n'ai pas pu me rapprocher suffisamment d'une antenne wifi…

Ce recueil à 1 ans ! et des poussières, mais tout de même un an !

Alors plusieurs choses sur ce texte. Il fait partit des textes que j'ai justement écrit l'année dernière, et je dis bien juste écrit, au stylo dans mon cahier magique. Depuis aout dernier je n'ai pas réussit à le taper, j'ignore pourquoi, mais impossible d'aligner deux caractères sur Word… Alors, bon j'ai laissé murir, et la chaleur monstrueuse de ces derniers temps m'a inspiré dira-t-on.

La ligne directrice est la même qu'il y a un an, à la différence que sur le papier j'étais plus sur le point de vue de James, ce qui est une chose très bizarre puisque je ne suis pas un mec et que en conséquence je ne sais pas ce que c'est de réfléchir comme un mec qui fait ce genre de choses… Et puis j'étais aussi partie sur un truc un peu plus nostalgique, et ça ne collait pas du tout avec la scène de sexe au final…

Bof, n'empêche je suis contente d'avoir enfin put écrire un cunni. C'est un truc que je voulais à tout prix faire dans ce recueil même si c'est super compliqué à faire. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de mon vocabulaire…

Bref, la musique, en réalité j'avais plutôt _Ike's rap II_ de **Isaac Hayes** en tête, mais comme **Portishead** l'a samplé et que je suis sûre que ca parle plus à tout le monde je me suis dit bof, allé hop ! Sinon y a aussi eu **Tricky** qui s'en ai servit, et pour la peine je me suis fait une mini playlist des trois morceaux pour me remettre dans le bain de texte.

Bref, je parle beaucoup trop. Bisou !


End file.
